


Royalty-free Rerun

by Eggsumi



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5: The Royal - Fandom, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, But then it isn't because it technically didn't happen, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Instability, Multi, Panic Attacks, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel Fix-It, hand holding, it's not all sad I promise, lovers to friends to lovers again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsumi/pseuds/Eggsumi
Summary: One second, Yoshizawa is sure she's dead.Then she isn't.She wasn't sure how or why, but getting flung back to last April wasn't part of the plan. But this is good, she can use this, she's definitely not freaking out, and she is DEFINITELY not hyperventilating over this. She can handle this, she's a Yoshizawa. Maybe this time, Violet can shine much, much earlier.(A fic where Sumi's memories carry over to NG+)
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire, Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 126
Kudos: 716





	1. In which the clock rewound

_Lone she stood against the impossible. Everything hurt. Her heart, her head, her legs, her arms, her very being wrapped in agony._

_With great effort, she inhaled._

**_"Take deep breaths. In and out okay?"_ **

_His voice rang in her mind as tears spilled freely from her eyes. She had no strength left in her spirit, using it all up in what felt like a lifetime ago but in actuality was most likely just a couple of hours._

_"Give it up already. Give it up, and we don't have to do this anymore. I can bring them back. I can bring **him** back. You saw what I could do. You of all people should know that I didn't want this, Yoshizawa."_

_The bodies of some of her fellow phantom thieves laid scattered around her. They didn't deserve to die like this, none of them did._

_"Again... I g-got saved again... Why?! Why am always the one left behind?!"_

_She hicced, blurred vision landing on Joker. Her rock, her best friend, her leader, her lover... He always seemed so invincible. Of course, she thought the same thing of Kasumi too. Kasumi was going to be #1 in the entire world. Akira was already the greatest trickster there ever was._

**_Then they both died saving her. She stole the dreams of someone she loved AGAIN._ **

_She couldn't do this anymore._

_Maruki advanced, reaching out a hand. That welcoming smile did nothing to ease her dead heart. He killed Akira, her Joker, and it was her fault. If she had just seen the attack coming and dodged, maybe they would've won. But she didn't, and he shoved her out of the way._

_Just like Kasumi had done for her._

_And like flies, the rest of the Phantom thieves dropped. Oracle was sniped out of the sky, Noir electrocuted to death, Skull got crushed by a tentacle, Panther and Mona were blown off the platform and into the abyss from the top of the entire palace they'd just scaled, Queen's wounds got the best of her, Fox's strongest physical attack had been reflected back at him after aiming for every target, and Crow slashed and slashed in a fit of rage until he just suddenly stopped and dropped, unmoving._

_Again again again again again again again again again again Again again again again again again again again again again it's her fault it's always her fault she's worthless she should be dead again again again_

_She wants join them. She deserves it. She's always had. The voices come back, as they always do when she feels truly hollow._

_**"It should've been you."** _

_Yes..._

**_"It was always your fault."_ **

_That's right..._

**_"The world would've been better off with her still here. Why did this worthless waste of space get to live instead?"_ **

_She smiled. It was all finally going to end._

_She never told anyone this, but she's always wanted to die. This was her chance. She'll perish as she lived: a mistake who couldn't do anything right. Always an an inferior, always second fiddle, always a shadow._

_Before Maruki could stop her, she steeled herself, and plunged her Rapier into her chest with the last of her energy. For a fleeting moment, their eyes met. There was naught but shock in his, partially obscured by his mask. She felt herself smile despite it all. Refusing to live in this world and letting her comrades' sacrifices be in vain was selfish, but she knew that. She was always selfish._

_Always._

_The world finally goes dark._

_\-------------------_

"Sumire?"

Her eyes opened. _What? Why did they..._

Her father stood in the door way, eyes meeting hers. 

"Are you doing a little better? I know it's been... I don't have to say it, you know what I mean. But if you don't want to go to school today that's okay too. You can take a day off, you don't start practice again for a while."

She blinked, staring blankly. 

"Huh?"

He sighed, giving her a patient smile. 

"Sweetie, you seem out of it. Didn't sleep well last night?" 

_Last night? What was..._

Her vivid memories of anguish suddenly rushed to her, placing a hand on her chest. She remembers it. Breathless, losing strength as she struggled to take in air despite dealing the final blow to herself. 

"I-I guess I didn't. But I'll be okay dad, don't worry." 

His face brightened at that, giving her a wide and goofy smile. His glasses weren't the one's her other half picked out, he really had an eye for what looked good even if he hadn't met the person before. 

"Great! Just, let me know if you need anything when you head out, okay? I'm just a text away. Oh! We should really replace your phone soon, huh?" 

Leaving it at that, her father closed the door. 

_My phone?_

She picked it up from the dresser, and immediately dropped it, covering her mouth to stifle a scream.

_What?! How is THIS my phone?! I got rid of this old thing already months ago!_

The old dingy phone that had sustained damage in Kasumi's accident lay flat, face down. Shakily, she picked it up, and checked the date. 

**MONDAY: 4/11**

Instantly, it became very hard to breathe again. Sinking to the floor, she gasped for air, but her quickened intake of it didn't give her the amount she needed as her mind raced 100 miles a minute. 

_April?! How is it April?! Is this another illusion created by Dr.Maruki?! Did I take his offer and I just don't remember?! But that means everyone is alive, right?! No no no no, I don't want this, I don't, I can't, I-_

**_"Calm down. It's okay to be scared, but I'm here. I'm always going to be here by your side, and hold you close. You'll always have_ _me._ _"_ **

Recollection of Akira's voice came to her, reminding her of his truth, calming her a bit. She thought of the warm place in her mind, with him at the center, and her heart began to slow it's desperate thumping.

After a minute of holding herself and shivering, Sumire composed herself, standing up. 

_I need to think. I'm in the past supposedly. Normally, this wouldn't make any sense to me, but Maruki is capable of anything. This could very well be another reality he created for me. If it is, how am I supposed to get out of it? I was never in it to begin with, I just thought I was Kasumi, but Akechi-Senpai and Akira took me to his palace, and we were the only ones aware. Can I just... Assume I broke it? But if the last thing I remember is me dying, and-_

Remembering the lifeless form of her lover and friends made her stomach retch as she held back the contents threatning to spill out. Giving herself a second to recuperate, she continued her train of thought.

_I-If the last thing I remember is... that, then this shouldn't even work in the first place. Ann-Senpai had told me it was memory based, and it messed with that to alter one's cognition, but I'm fine, so..._

Sumire's memories of her past came clear, mainly one key factor. 

Her eyes widened in realization.

_My memories... I remember being called Kasumi up until January, but I definitely just heard dad call me Sumire. If this really was a fake reality, than he would've called me by her name, not mine. Then... this really IS the past!_

The impossibility of the situation was getting to be too much, as she stumbled back onto her bed. 

_I have to go to school. Dad said I could stay home, but maybe this is like before, and Akira is aware of our situation. Oh Akira..._

The thought of seeing him again and having his arms wrap around her as he whispered reassurances, running a gentle hand through her hair, telling her she will always be enough, made her heart ache. She wants to see him today, she doesn't care about whatever Maruki is throwing at her right now. She was going to see him, and she would fight if need be. 

_Wait, is she still there?_

Searching frantically inside the pits of her soul, she let go a sigh of relief when she felt Ella's presence. Her Persona was still with her, and so was all of her growth. With a goal in mind, she picked up Kasumi's hair tie, and begun to put it on. Another memory flashed before she did, stopping her movement.

_\-----------------_

_"Hey, what are you doing?"_

_Akira had suddenly pulled down her ribbon, letting her hair flow loosely past her shoulders. It was a day they took off of mementos training, using it to relax and go out to the park on a boat. She just wanted to be with him without anyone else taking his time, selfish as that may have been, so they sat on his bed together reading their own seperate books._

_"Sorry if I did anything unwarranted, you're just..."_

_She sat up, looking at him. Her reading glasses were on, and her red locks shone with a radiance he couldn't handle completely._

_"I wanted you to let your hair down."_

_She sputtered at the comment, unsure of what to make of it, a slight pink tinting her cheeks._

_"W-why?"_

_He got closer, close enough to cup her soft face, their gazes meeting._

_"I'm aware you tie it up in remembrance, but when we're alone, I'd like it if only I get to see how beautiful you really are. I can never get enough of you, you know."_

_Those words caused her to melt in his hand, affectionately rubbing her face against it._

_He could never get enough of her, he said... She finally understood then and there, that Akira truly loved Sumire, her, and it wasn't just fleeting feelings he may have had for her act as her sister._

_"Please stay with me forever, okay?"_

_To that, he answered with a hug. Taking in all of him, she let herself be safe and loved in his arms, until she was so calm she accidentally fell asleep in them._

_\-------------------_

Looking it over, she left the tie in her bag, and put on her glasses she had been planning to leave behind. A quick glance in the mirror let her smile for the first time since this happened. 

_Kasumi, I don't know what's going on, but please continue to watch over me._

Before she left the front door to her apartment, her father stopped her, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Sumire? You... You put back on your glasses. And your hair..." 

She had forgotten she didn't embrace herself until way down the road, but there was no way he would've known that. 

"Yeah dad. I'm sorry I worried you, but I think I'm ready to move on. Kasumi would've wanted this. If she can't realize her dream, then I'm going to do it for her as myself." 

Her father shook slightly, before rushing to hug her. He trembled, tears of elation and relief flowing down his cheeks. 

"I-I'm so happy, Sumi... You have no idea how scared I've been, scared that you might've- Just, it doesn't matter now. You're here, you're here and I love you so so much."

Hearing all of this made her cry too, gripping her father as he held on to his last daughter. After a bit, he let go, wiping his face and hers.

"Oh dear, you're gonna be late aren't you? Do you want me to drive you?" 

She shook her head. 

"I'm fine dad. Though, can I have an umbrella?"

Her father nodded, picking one up from the rack and handing it to her. 

"It isn't raining from what I can see, are you sure you want this?" 

Sumire nodded. 

"I have a feeling it might, if that's okay. Better safe than sick and sorry!" 

He beamed at her, patting her head.

"That's my girl! Go get em', have a wonderful day sweetheart!" 

Smiling, she left, heading to the train station.

\--------------

After the usual commute and getting off at Aoyama-Itchome, she headed off towards the school, only a few minutes away now. 

Then she saw them. 

Ann Takamaki, pulling off her hood, and... 

Her heart leaped, a an uncontrollable smile making it's way to her face. Her legs began to pick up their pace on their own, carrying her over to them. Finally she reached the two, and foregoing the umbrella she had in her hands, pratically charged into and embraced her everything. 

"AKIRA!!!" 

She practically yelled his name, burying her face into his chest. It was okay, he was here now, it was all going to be okay-

"Uh... Huh. Excuse me ma'am, you got the wrong guy. You're... you're really pretty, but I'm not the one you want. You must be thinking of another Akira."

Sumire froze. Looking up at his bashful expression, the face of someone clearly used to avoiding overstepping someone's bounds, it was looking at anywhere but directly at her. His phone was on in one of his hands. 

_Everything is not okay._

"You don't... You don't remember me?" 

He bit his lip, clearly afraid of making her cry. 

"I'm really sorry, I don't even know your name." 

Ann stared at the two, smiling at the sight. 

"Hey, you're new here right?"

They simultaneously answered "Yes, transfer student" and looked at each other in surprise when they did. 

"You too?" 

Sumire nodded solemnly, letting go of him and picking up her fallen umbrella.

"Y-yeah, what a coincidence right?"

She bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry senpai, I guess I did mistake you for someone else." 

Calling him Senpai after all this time hurt something fierce in the depths of her soul. 

"Senpai? You're a first year?"

She nodded again, standing up straight. 

_Stupid, of course he doesn't remember me. This is the past. I've watched enough crazy movies with Kasumi growing up to have probably realized that. I really hope he doesn't think I'm weird now, or god, even realize how awful I am and rethink his acquaintanceship before we even become friends again._

A car pulled up suddenly, rolling it's window's down. 

_Kamoshida..._

"Good morning! Do you want me to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late." 

Ann looked like she was about to say yes, and in the heat of the moment Sumire spoke up.

"Um, senpai, if it's okay with you, do you think you could walk me to school? I'm new and all, and I still don't know how to navigate everything 100% by memory..."

The blonde lit up, giving her a huge smile. 

"Of course it is! C'mon, we don't wanna be late!" 

Without further warning, she took her hand and began to walk off. Kamoshida huffed, annoyance evident on his face, before rolling up the window and leaving. When he was a reasonable distance away, they stopped, and she turned around.

"Thank you so so much, you have NO idea how badly I didn't want to do that. He's such a disgusting pervert of a teacher." 

Ann decided to be entirely honest with the girl, praying that this would make her stay away from him. The ding of a hit in the metanav played, though no one noticed. 

Sumire gave her a big smile as they stood under the umbrella. Akira walked up to the two, and before he could speak Ryuji Sakamoto came barreling towards them. 

"Takamaki!" 

Getting everyone's attention, he stopped right in front of them. 

"Why didn't you go with him? Aren't you buddy-buddy with that asshole or something? I swear, he always walks around like he's the king of a castle or somethin'-" 

"Ugh, can you be quiet? That isn't true! I just..."

She trailed off, but didn't say anything else. Ryuji being Ryuji, he immediately dropped it and stared at the unfamiliar faces. 

"You two go to Shujin, right? Got the uniform n' all."

They nodded. 

"Akira Kurusu, 2nd Year."

"Sumire Yoshizawa, 1st year."

"Alright alright, I see. A 2nd year... we're in the same grade, tall guy. And that makes ya one below me. Or, well, us. Nice to meet you, I'm Ryuji Sakamoto." 

Suddenly, everyone was hit with a round of headaches. 

"Argh, damn it my head hurts. I wanna go home..."

Ann pressed her hand to her forehead, agreeing.

"God, that sounds like heaven right now. But we better get going, don't want to be late this early in the school year." 

The 4 of them walked together, rounding a corner which Ryuji swore was a shortcut, and that's when it hit them. 

A giant building... in the shape of a castle. 

_Wait, is that..._

Sumire remembered something else Akira had told her. 

_"My own Persona awakening... I was able to because I needed to save Ryuji. It happened Mid April, not too long before we met."_

_Was this it? The Phantom Thieves DID start with Kamoshida, so it just might be..._

"What the eff?! I didn't make a wrong turn!" 

"Sakamoto, I swear if you're lying-" 

"I'm not, honest!" 

Akira glanced at Sumire in the midst of the arguing. 

"Do you think it's a celebration thing? It could be some foreign holiday."

She snapped to attention, looking at him.

"Um, maybe it is? I'm not so sure myself."

_HOW DID WE GET INTO A PALACE?!_

The two in front of them already begun walking inside, and not wanting to be left behind, Akira and Sumire followed apprehensively, as she mulled over what exactly she should and shouldn't do going forward.


	2. In which her memories lay bare

**1/31 (Past)**

_Time was a nuisance._

_She was never the best keeper of the damn thing regardless. She'd lose herself practicing, lose track of time eating, sometimes she slept too late, she lost herself in general, drowning in the identity of her sister, the sister who was so much stronger than she ever was._

_As Kasumi, she moved on so, so quickly. Too quickly. She wasn't burdened by the loss of 'Sumire', she was burdened by her supposed slump. The slump that was never a slump to begin with. Just Sumire playing pretend, dressing up, putting on a show, so fragile and broken that everyone played along, afraid of telling her the truth._

_The truth, that she was a disgusting fraud no one should ever love, "honoring" her sister's memory by foregoing her own identity to be her. Kasumi would've never wanted this. Kasumi wouldn't have any of these problems. Kasumi was perfect._

_Sumire was a murderer._

_Another night, she stared at her bathroom mirror._

_The date was the 31st. They'd fight Maruki soon._

_Not that they'd even need her. They got along just fine without her help every single time, completely unaware she had a persona, and when she finally did help she left immediately while they went and fought that politican AND that god. She was dead weight._

_She methodically fiddled with the bottle of pills. Her dad had some back pain, so it was easy to obtain. Feign having a headache, ask for the bottle, take it to her room while he watched TV._

_If she was Kasumi all that time, and she moved on that fast, that could only mean one thing: Kasumi didn't care about her as much as she tried to convince herself that she did. In a month, she already barely thought about it, thinking only of progression in her craft, her status at school, her scholarships, her image. Sumire couldn't even go a day without having to hold her tears back, and there was almost never a night where she didn't have a foul, foul nightmare. A nightmare she knew to be true: where she did indeed die, and the world was better off without her. Kasumi and Akira looked so good together as a couple in that dream too, and all her fellow thieves got along with her so well._

_Universally beloved perfect Kasumi Yoshizawa._

_Not once did she spare more than a few moments to mourn over her supposed "best friend"._

_It was late._

_Popping the bottle open, she looked at the contents she'd seen dozens of times before._

**_Take them. Take them and be done with it._ **

_She wanted to so, so badly. She didn't want to live like this, or at all, anymore. She had no friends, the kids at school loathed her for her seemingly perfect life. Her family could try to hide it all they wanted, but she knew the truth. She heard her mother crying over Kasumi, her harsh whispers telling the void that more than anything, she just wanted her daughter back._

_**"I'm assuming you want her alive, correct? Just end this quickly."** _

_She never mattered. She never mattered to anyone._

**_"That isn't true, you know."_ **

_Alone._

**_"It'd be like a duet."_ **

_She brought it up to her mouth._

**_"Another love confession?"_ **

**_"I'm here for you."_ **

_It smelled foul._

**_"What, I can't look at you?"_ **

**_"I'm in love."_ **

**_"Did I help?"_ **

**_"You're not worthless."_ **

_With some effort, she took them in. It would be over soon._

**_"I love you too."_ **

**_"Take your time."_ **

**_"You're so cute."_ **

**_"Take off your glasses, okay? It's easier for us this way."_ **

_Revulsion spreading throughout her very being, Sumire spit them out into the toilet and flushed. She sunk, sobbing into her knees. She couldn't do that to him. No matter how badly she wanted it all to end, she couldn't. Her heart's ache for him outweighed her desire for death no matter how bad her thoughts got._

_Before she realized what she was doing, she dialed his number. It was late, but within 3 rings he picked up._

_"Sumi? What's up- wait, are you crying? Is everything alright? Did someone hurt you, is it Maruki?!"_

_Hearing the worry in his voice, being worried over HER, made her sobs even louder._

_"P-please come. I-I'm having bad thoughts again."_

_Selfish. Abhorrently selfish. He had obligations, people NEEDED him, yet here she was, clinging to his sleeve and crying like a child._

_"Where are you? I'm already getting dressed. Please don't move, I'm coming as fast as I can."_

_And within the hour, he walked into the bathroom, and she was safe in his arms again. Her father had cried hard that night. He tried so hard to make sure she didn't do anything like this, and yet here she was, so close to the edge._

_She failed at being a daughter too. Worthless, worthless Sumire._

_"I love you so much."_

_Akira trembled slightly, and her selfish heart danced and danced and danced. He never showed this side of himself, so vunerable and afraid, to anyone but her. This was for her, and her alone. Even after hours had passed, there they stayed, never once even entertaining the notion that he might go home._

_He told her she was his everything. And suddenly, she was something._

_\-----------------_

**2/1 (Past)**

_"When we're like this, together, I never want it to end."_

_Sumire mumbled to Akira, only half awake. His body was surprisingly soft for someone so toned. She was never a fan of sleeping, nightmares were an almost bi-daily occurrence, but with him there all she wanted to do was sleep. It wasn't as though he himself made her sleepy, it was more like... her body and mind finally registered how exhausted they were, simultaneously shutting down to properly rest. The edge she's always had melts away immediately, finally being able to be completely safe and relax._

_He shuffled a bit, looking ahead. There wasn't anything to look at, being in an attic, so she figured that he must be thinking about something._

_"Sumire."_

_She perked up from his lap where she had been resting her head, his fingers running through her hair, and responded._

_"Hm?"_

_"I know we're gonna win. The phantom thieves just don't lose, we never have, not even to a god. But..."_

_He looked at her now, his hand moving from her hair to her face as he often did, and instead of the usual cocky smirk or mirthful smile, there was a more... resigned one._

_"If anything happens to me-"_

_"Don't."_

_She cut him off, and in an instant she was already shaking. Weak, emotional Sumire always showed herself at the most inconvenient times._

_Pathetic. Absolutely, without a doubt, pathetic. She hated herself so much._

_"Don't say what I think you're going to say. There isn't a 'me' in this, if you go, I go. I'm not going to continue on without you. I can't lose you too."_

_He shook his head._

_"Of course there is-"_

_"No! No there isn't, okay? I'm tired Akira. I don't mean to burden you but, you're honestly the only reason I even get up in the morning anymore."_

_She sat up, her gaze meeting his. She couldn't even muster the courage to yell without crying, like she was right now._

_A weak laugh left her lips._

_"Ha... Gosh, I sound so bad right now. Listen to me, f-forcing you to say s-something nice just cause I can't keep my m-mouth shut."_

_Her vision blurred, she could still see the outline of his face. The pain in her chest mixed with the love she had for him, always mixing, always making her head spin._

_"I-I don't... I just... Please don't leave me. Not like how you're suggesting."_

**_In the midst of the battlefield, Maruki throwing every kind of attack at them as they fought for all of mankind's future, there it was. A single stray ounce of almighty magic, heading for Sumire. She hadn't noticed._ **

**_Not until Akira shoved her last minute as it pierced his heart._ **

_"... I won't."_


	3. In which he (re)awakened

"Hey! Heyyyyyy! God, what was your name again... Yoshizawa, there we go! Yoshizawa, wake up!"

Grumbling, Sumire cracked open an eyelid. She was tempted to just go back to sleep with how drained she constantly was, but going back to sleep on a slab of wood wasn't exactly ideal.

 _What_ _is this place? I... Wait, we were in a palace, right?!_

Sensing the presence of more than one person close by, she quickly sat up, shaking her head. Akira was looking outside their cell-

_Cell?! Are we imprisoned!? When did I... That's right! Those guards knocked me out, didn't they? Who's palace is this? I know Kamoshida was the first heart that was changed, but I can't be completely sure just yet..._

"Yoshizawa? Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" 

The raven haired boy was right in front of her, confusion and concern evident in his tone. Sumire unwittingly let out a sound of surprise, his close proximity making her blood rush to her cheeks. He must've moved while she was lost in thought, trying to rationalize the situation at hand.

She felt it again, the familiar pangs in her chest whenever he fretted over her, and despite achieving the final step in her growth as a person with Ella, her heart still selfishly desired this kind of attention to be solely directed at her and no one else. 

Her ears were getting hot. Mortification and shame rippled throughout her body, getting this flustered over him knowing full well being this openly enamored with him when he didn't know her could scare him off, so she responded as any dignfied and composed person would. 

"N-nope! I'm a-okay, fine, all good here senpai!"

_What are you doing?! Is a simple "Yes I am, thank you for your concern" too hard?! You have to go the extra mile?!_

Mentally chastising herself while he walked away, she looked around the tiny space and realized there was someone missing. 

"Um, Sakamoto-senpai, where's Takamaki?" 

Sumire sighed internally as she said this. She didn't even try to make friends with the phantom thieves other than Akechi, so calling them all by their last names was second nature. Hopefully that could be remedied this time. 

Hearing the sound of her name, Ryuji growled and kicked up some dirt.

"Those bastards took her away! That's why we're trying to get out of here as fast as we can, but we can't find shit! Is this even Shujin anymore?! I know I took the right way over here, damn it..." 

A haunted scream echoed through the halls, agony very evident in the way it trailed off. All three students stopped and looked at each other. 

"Uh... Guys? That wasn't just me, right?" 

Akira shook his head. Ryuji ran a hand through his hair, grimace forming on his face. 

"We REALLY gotta get out of here, this shit isn't funny anymore-"

Footsteps rapidly approached the cell, and within a few moments a group of ironclad soldiers walked up to the entrance and began to speak to the three. 

"Prisoners, rejoice! Your punishment has been decided. The charges are as followed: "Unlawful entry, not worshipping the king on sight and making yourselves useful, and being extremely grotesque to the eyes." 

Ryuji took offence despite himself, stomping a foot in anger. 

"Hey! I am NOT whatever the hell you just called me! And we didn't do shit!" 

Sumire took a look at the shadows, counting the amount there were. She could easily take them even without a persona, but her spirit of rebellion still hadn't manifested yet. Did the palace ruler still see her as a non threat? 

"Silence! Due to these charges, we have settled on a suitable punishment for you: **death!** " 

Death. Sumire didn't know why but, hearing that word again... 

She begun to shake involuntarily. Ryuji spat out more concerns and shock at them, but she didn't hear it, instead beginning to remember every gruesome end her peers had met once again. 

"N-no..." 

Akira took notice of the both of them panicking, but before he could do anything, Kamoshida stepped forward.

"Sakamoto, huh? You STILL haven't learned your damn lesson, even after such thorough instruction too!" 

Ryuji was stunned into silence, partly due to the fact that it was KAMOSHIDA WEARING WHATEVER THAT WAS, and another part of him thinking of the time where he was taught the very same lesson that ruined his track career. The man looked towards his right to view Akira in full. 

"Is that a friend I see? Still can't do anything by yourself, how utterly depreessing." 

The king of the castle's eyes rested on Sumire's shaking form. She wasn't all there anymore, glazed over eyes locked in a memory as she quietly begged and pleaded for it to end. He licked his lips, making both boy's stomachs turn. 

"Ahhh, you at the very least had the sense to bring an offering! A cute one too, she must be new. I'm gonna have so much fun with her~" 

Ryuji had enough, swinging at bars and causing Kamoshida to flinch back. At that, the blonde smiled. 

"You talk all big, but you're a pathetic coward who makes everyone else deal with your bullshit!" 

Enraged, Kamoshida swung the cell open. 

"Execute him immediately! I will not tolerate any insults, especially coming from trash like himself!" 

Without further warning, Ryuji knocked over a guard, charging into it. He didn't even get a word out before another descended upon him, slaming into his body and bringing him to his knees. 

"Argh, what are you doing?! Go!" 

He yelled at the both of them, his face falling when he saw the state she was in. 

"H-hey, is she alright?!" 

Kamoshida took notice, advancing with a malicious grin. 

"Awww, Scared stiff are we? How about I loosen you up?" 

He waved a hand towards Ryuji. 

"Get this over with already, I have a lady to attend to." 

Seeing the predatory gaze set on the girl and his fellow 2nd year writhing in pain spurred Akira to shout out in defiance. 

"Stop it! Leave them the hell alone!" 

The king ceased his advancement, but only for a moment. He chuckled.

"Ah shut up. You're not doing shit, you weakling. Just enjoy the show~" 

At this point Ryuji was practically shitting himself as the guards closed in on him, and Sumire was out of commission. Akira was racking his brain, trying to come up with something, ANYTHING to save them, not to mention he still had no idea where Ann was. If only he wasn't so helpless, so pitifully lacking in strength, maybe then he could-

_**"What's the matter, are you simply going to watch?"** _

_This voice..._

_**"Death awaits him if you do nothing, and something far worse for her if you lie still. Do not tell me you intend to forsake them to save yourself..."** _

_I..._

_**"Was your previous decision... A mistake then?"** _

Just thinking about how that woman was being manhandled boiled Akira's blood something fierce, his fists beginning to clench.

_Not even for a second would I take it back._

**_"Hehehe... Very well. Vow to me."_ **

Pain began to surge throughout his entire body, most of it concentrated on his head as he cried out and shifted, stopping everyone in their tracks. Sumire began to calm down, and looking up from the ground she saw the scene play out. 

_What's happening to him?! Ella, if you're in there you need to come out right now! I'm not asking you, I'm telling you!_

To her total shock, she got a reply. 

_**"Patience, child. Honestly with how little you think when it comes to that boy I have to laugh, truly equal parts foolish and endearing. Just let him finish, and only then will I allow you to bring forth thy own rebellion."** _

A sound she recognized coupled with a blue flame hugged Akira's face, and there it was:

Joker's mask.

Right then, she knew what Ella meant. She couldn't hold back an ecstatic smile as he ripped it off and the flames enveloped him, Arsene's outline blowing back everyone in the room before taking it's full form. 

Kamoshida scrambled to his feet, ordering his guards to attack as he ran out of the cell and away from the area. 

_**"The time is ripe darling, show him your power!"** _

In an instant Sumire's outfit changed, her weapons finally manifesting. 

_Right! Thank you, Ella!_

Taking her place by Joker's side, Sumire felt at peace, knowing she was safe wherever he was while she ripped off her mask.

_**"Persona!"** _

Ryuji watched in awe as the both of them casted their own spells, wiping out the targets in front of them in one blow. Scrambling to his feet, he ran up to to the 2 very similarly-styled and not-yet phantom thieves. 

"Holy shit! What WAS that just now?! You were all like 'PERSONA!' and then there was some white and dark lights, and then those monsters evaporated, and then your... What are you wearing?!" 

Akira's will of rebellion faded, leaving him in his shujin uniform. Sumire's, however, persisted, her hair tied back into it's ponytail seemingly by magic. 

"Woah, you're back to normal? And how come Yoshizawa is still in that get up?" 

Her fingers brushed the trigger of her gun, more out of habit then anything else, picking her brain for a suitable answer. 

"A-ah, well, um... It's not the easiest thing for me to explain, Mona-senpai didn't give me TOO many details... It's like, your idea of what a rebel looks like? So my outfit looks like this because-" 

Cutting herself off, she flushed. She couldn't say her entire spirit manifested in this way because she wanted to be like Akira, she hadn't even admitted it to him before this all happened. 

Ryuji only got more confused.

"Wait wait, hold on! Who's this 'mona' guy you mentioned, is there someone else with this kinda-" 

"The reason doesn't matter, isn't Takamaki still out there? We should be focusing on finding and rescuing her."

Akira began to stroll out the room, before stopping and looking back. 

"I hope this isn't too forward of me to say but, you really do look cute in that." 

That was it for her, the cocky smirk on his face and his flirtatious tone sticking the landing and forcing her to look away lest her heart beat out of her chest. 

"T-thanks Ak- I mean, senpai." 

Ryuji raised an eyebrow, but he ran off when Akira's comment about Ann registered in his mind as her actually being in serious danger, Sumire not far off as they headed into the castle corridors. 


	4. In which they'd said their piece

**1/3 (Past)**

_**"The girl named 'Kasumi Yoshizawa' is currently deceased.** " _

_The girl sunk to the floor as the pristine tiles of Maruki's palace walls glistened around her, all strength in her legs vanishing. She heaved and heaved, clawing for oxygen to fill her lungs as her world collasped, but it was if as though they were riddled with holes. No matter how tightly she clung to herself, no matter how fast her breathing was, it was never enough air._

_Maruki began explaining something, presumably her story, but she couldn't focus on anything. Every voice sounded so hazy, so distorted, so far away. Where was she? Who was she? Did she ever exist to begin with?_

_No... She was someone. Sumire._

_S̸u̴m̴i̷r̷e̴ ̷t̴h̴e̵ ̸s̶e̴l̶f̸i̵s̶h̴ ̷m̵u̶r̸d̴e̶r̷e̴r̵_

_"It appears you were clueless, Akira. She was Sumire Yoshizawa from the start. However, when we watched that other video, she gave her name as Kasumi Yoshizawa. Considering such an odd claim... I suspected she was the palace ruler."_

_Sumire used every last ounce of willpower in her frail state to say her piece, they deserved as much._

_"After Kasumi d-died, but before I started at Shujin, I recieved counseling from Dr.Maruki. That was when I told him... I-If Kasumi is gone, and can't make her dream come true, then I want to be her and make that dream a reality for her."_

_Akira said nothing. He stared ahead, unflinching, unmoving, nary a hint of any decipherable emotion on his face. Akechi spoke again, then Maruki, but she didn't hear anything aside from his last sentences._

_"If Sumire can live a healthy, positive life by becoming Kasumi... Then I believe that reality is what would make her happy."_

_...Happy?_

_More objections from Akechi, a rebuttal from Maruki, ending off with "...If you don't call that salvation, what is it?"_

_The former detective spat back, rising anger in his voice._

_"And you assume we'll just take whatever you're giving us and live in the palm of your hand? I've never heard a more vomit-inducing hypothetical in my life."_

_...._

_"Yoshizawa."_

_Despite everything, she perked up._

_"Allow me to ask you yet again. If you so desire, you can live as Sumire, but if you wish to escape once more, all you need to do is say the word. You'll be Kasumi again."_

_She found her voice, faint as it was._

_"Dr.Maruki... I..."_

_The sound was sudden. It started up slow, before evolving into a full, hearty torrent of **laughter.**_

_Akira was laughing._

_"How wonderfully rich this all is! What a grand idea, taking our world and doing whatever you want with it. You know, this is all very familiar... Perhaps because someone tried the same exact shit less than 2 weeks ago and failed spectacularly."_

_He walked forward, slow clapping. Maruki's gaze never wavered as he advanced._

_"Though I have to say Doc, this is all very well done. Nice decor too, I mean of course it's just SCREAMS 'holier-than-thou' and reeks of lies, I have to give credit where credit is due."_

_Pulling back his gloves, he smiled._

_"May I have one question answered please? If it's not too much trouble that is."_

_Maruki nodded, adding a "Go right ahead" as extra confirmation._

_"Nice, thank you!"_

_Turning back around, he took slow, methodical steps towards the girl on the floor. As his shadow casted over her, prompting Sumire to look up, she saw the same soft kind of smile her sister used to give her._

_A gloved hand took her own, and the lighting of the room made the back of his head glow with an almost ethereal light._

_"Senpai..."_

_For the very first time, something other than admiration for him stirred in her chest. They stood up, and he felt so warm. The overflowing confidence he was exuberating was a flicker of flame in her complete darkness, and the way he squeezed her hand said so many reassurances all at once._

_"Okay! So, your power seems to be without restriction, with Wakaba and Okumura senior roaming around as if they never died. Knowing you can do this..."_

_Akira's inviting aura shifted into something truly frightening, his gaze on Maruki becoming glacial._

**_"Why don't you just bring back Kasumi?"_ **

_Hearing her name, Sumire flinched, but she wanted to know his answer._

_Maruki smiled in kind, seeming to have an answer._

_"Sumire's wish was to BECOME Kasumi. This is the reality her heart desires."_

_"So what you're implying is... Kasumi isn't here, because Sumire is selfish enough to wish it so she was her instead?"_

_Sumire froze. Words spilled out of her mouth at a breakneck pace, and despite the accusation thrown at her she never let go of his hand._

_"N-no.... No no no no, that's not, that's not why I... Of course I want my sister back! If she's back then I can be..."_

_I can be Sumire. Just say it, say it! That's what I want! P-please..._

**_"Kasumi is soooo cool! She's always winning first place!"_ **

**_"Did you see Kasumi's preformance?! She nailed it!"_ **

_"I-I..."_

**_"Kasumi? Now there's a child prodigy if I ever saw one."_ **

_"I-I want..."_

**_"Yoshizawa twins? There's more than one Yoshizawa?"_ **

**_"Yeah, Kasumi's sister. Though, I haven't really seen anything from her..."_ **

**_"Shame. Though I guess living up to someone as amazing as her is impossible."_ **

_Sumire felt like throwing up. She WANTED to be Kasumi. She wanted the attention, the praise she got, everyone admiring her, everyone's love and affection and sponsorships and friendships and-_

_She... No, **Sumire** had nothing. _

_She didn't want to go back to that. Never again. Sumire didn't awaken to her persona. Sumire didn't meet her senpai and develop the most important bond outside of sisterhood she's ever had. Sumire wasn't a genius gymnast beloved by all. That was all Kasumi. Sumire wasn't special._

_Sumire was **dead. She died in the accident.**_

_Maruki sensed her torment, sighing deeply._

_"Why do you insist on putting her through more pain? Just let her achieve salvation and live her life as Kasumi, it's what she wants the most."_

_He brushed a thumb on the back of her hand. She didn't understand, her world was falling apart but he still clung on, the grip on his hand seeming just as desperate as hers as she felt him tremble slightly._

**_"You're not selfish."_ ** _She imagined it said. And she would be right in thinking so._

_But that was a beautiful lie, like her entire Shujin life until now. She knew the truth, and she'll rest easy knowing it won't be when she's done here._

_Akira spoke again._

_"Cause Doc... Something doesn't add up."_

_Akechi raised a brow at that._

_"And what, pray tell, isn't 'adding up' for you?"_

_He smiled. It was an empty one, just for show._

_A mask._

_"Sumire's wish was to be Kasumi, but what about her father's wish? Her mother? Her relatives who are mourning?"_

_Another step forward. He gave a light squeeze she returned._

_"You can't tell me there isn't at least **one** person who's wish is to have her here right now, especially between a grieving father and mother. Are you forsaking their wish for another persons?"_

_His eyes widened, clearly caught off guard._

_"N-no..."_

_"Then where is she? You can obviously do it. What's the hold up? Why isn't Kasumi among the living? Am I right to assume that you're doing exactly what I accused you of?"_

_Maruki seemed to get genuinely angry at that._

_"I'm not! I just..."_

_Akechi cackled, walking to the other side of Akira and Sumire._

_"What's wrong? I thought this was a world of total salvation, free of strife and the like, where all injustices are undone and erased and EVERYONE'S wishes were granted. Kasumi's death was unwarranted and clearly unwanted, in addition to ruining Sumire's mental stability. I'd say that's plenty incentive to undo it, wouldn't you agree, Joker?"_

_He nodded, a genuine feral grin forming. He pointed at the older man, lifting his own chin and side-eyeing him._

_"You're just doing whatever the hell you want as I said! And you wanna know how I know aside from this pretty big slip up on your part?"_

_He took his free hand, placing it on Akechi's own, clasping it. The gesture surprised him, but he didn't say anything._

_"Akechi's mom. She was forced into prostitution to make ends meet, you know. In a perfect world, he wouldn't even be here with me right now. Wouldn't he be with her? Or at least, he would've gotten a call by now, no?"_

_The boy in question looked away, growling. Akira didn't have to say all of THAT, but, it felt good to know he actually paid attention to their conversation. Akechi absolutely had the heart to tell him that whether or not his mom was here made very little difference to the former detective, but he opted to let him finish._

_"Doc, you're really not a bad guy. I can see what you're trying to do here, and if nothing else I actually wish for the same. But this... Forcing the masses into a decision they have no control over 'for the greater good' it isn't right! Struggles and strife are what defines us as people, we need them!"_

_Letting go of the hands he was holding, Akira once again pulled back his gloves._

**_"You weren't born a god. This isn't your call. We don't have to fight over this, but I will if I have to."_ **

_Maruki said nothing, taking a deep breath. Then came his decisive question._

_"Yoshizawa. What do you want to do?"_

_S̶u̶m̶i̶r̶e̶ Kasumi, who was quiet this whole time, spoke up. Stepping ahead of her two fellow thieves, she stopped, and looked back at Akira. She tried her hardest to smile for him like he had for her, even a little bit._

_"Senpai... I'm sorry."_

_The leader's eyes widened._

_"W-what?"_

_She tried to ignore his stutter, something he never did._

_"I can't go back to being someone who's dead. Sumire died, and as Kasumi, I need to accept that."_

_"N-no... Sumire, you aren't serious-"_

_"I'm not the one who led her sister to her death. That was all Sumire."_

_Swallowing, she bowed towards him, like so many times before._

_"Please accept my decision, Senpai."_

_Akira was stunned into silence. Was there anything he could really say to that?_

_Maruki's head hung low upon seeing the other boy still trying to change her mind._

_"Please don't judge her for this. All this shows is the depths of her sorrow are truly that massive, the pain impossible to deal with."_

_He looked at the two boys._

_"All the things you said... I can make them happen. I just didn't because you doubted this reality. Your record and reputation, Akechi's family life and upbringing, it all can be fixed. But all you have to do to make everything you proposed true, is accept it."_

_Seeing her like this... He couldn't take it. He tried his best to convince her that this was all a farce, but she still went along with it. Even after all that talk about her own family and the state of her sister's life, she still...? Didn't she want her back? Was that not the issue?_

_The only other option was... No, he'd said that to catch Maruki off guard, not for a second did he think those were her true feelings. She wasn't selfish, she was the total opposite. She was unwavering in her passion. She was overflowing with confidence, believing she would get out of her slump. She was selfless to a fault, and never once did she ask anything too strenous a task out of anyone. Even when they practiced together, she always made sure he was following along, smiling and encouraging all the while. That's just how she was. Kasumi was-_

_Kasumi..._

_It dawned on him then. He knows **Kasumi.** Those were **Kasumi's** traits. Sumire isn't her. He knows what Kasumi would've picked, but Sumire... He's never met her before._

_Akira didn't think he'd ever lose, but there was no way in hell he could call this a win._

_"I'm... I'm gonna find my own happiness, and carve my own future."_

_Maruki's frown never wavered._

_"Still haven't reached an agreement, huh?"_

_Suddenly, the headlights shone a brilliantly blinding light on the three of them, and the rest was history._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you dear readers for 100+ Kudos!


	5. In which a deal was (re)made

"Man, is it just me or ain't it kinda smell really freakin' bad in here?!" 

Ryuji shakily hopped across one of the rustic cages to the next, the rushing water doing nothing to drown out his booming voice as Sumire stifled some laughter behind a fist. The blonde... Well, both of them really, seemed to have been born with a megaphone in their throats. Even during her hazy days as Kasumi, she could still clearly remember his boisterous laughter and the banter he and Sakura-Senpai or Takamaki-Senpai shared.

_Sakura-Senpai..._

She couldn't help but feel a certain attatchment to the other girl in particular, the almost non-existent age gap and self loathing making them very much alike in certain regards. She was also so much fun to be around, her spontaneous way of life capturing her attention and her unique mindset making her stay. The admiration she had for her, while not as strong as the one she held for her boyfriend-

A frown played on her face, the word suddenly feeling inappropriate to use. 

_Boyfriend, huh?_

Akira and Ryuji were talking behind her, the boys discussing the scent of the area being akin to a mixture of "Gym socks, aged moldy cheese and regret" (Did regret have a scent? Sumire might ask Akira what he meant by that later) while the raven haired boy attempted to calm Ryuji's nerves about jumping with a less than stellar leg. 

"Yoshizawa? You good?"

They managed to get in front of her while she was lost in thought, giving her inquisitive looks. 

"O-oh! Yeah, I'm fine! Are we ready to continue?" 

Ryuji grinned, nodding. 

"Lead the way! Let's bust the hell out of here!" 

Walking down the pathway, they hit what seemed to be a dead end before Akira spotted a damp tunnel in the wall leading to the other side. Clasping his hands together, he addressed her.

"Now normally I'd say 'ladies first', but judging by how narrow this passageway is... You can go last." 

She gave a silent shake of her head in agreement, already feeling a slight amount of blood rushing to her cheeks and burning them. 

Ryuji did not get this.

"Hey, you sure man? Wouldn't it be best if she was in the middle or somethin' so she wouldn't get dragged out by one of those metal guys?"

The other boy said nothing, just patting him on the back and ducking down into the hole. With an incredulous "Hey!" from being ignored, he followed suit, and Sumire giggled quietly to herself as she went in after them.

_They already seem so close, is this what it was like for them the first time around too?_

Friends... She never had any real ones. Even when she was younger, boys and girls alike only showed interest in her to get closer to Kasumi. Little things like these all added up for her, and plently of times the realization of how plastic everyone was around her when Kasumi was alive and how they treated her like glass when she was gone made those first few nights after the accident very, very painful.

She silently thanked whatever god there was that those tiny scars from the pain she inflicted on herself vanished along with her old life. 

Everything seemed to trace back to her sister in some way or another, all the good and bad, and if nothing else that made her just a *tiny* bit more dissapointed in herself than she already was, if that was somehow possible with how low the bar had been set on that front. 

She had been so focused on Kasumi that she had forgotten **she** needed a life herself.

Climbing out the other end to the sight of smiling faces, one's looking at the real her, Sumire decided that this would be the one she'd claim as her own. 

Making their way down the hall and across the drawbridge, Ryuji grabbed Akira and Sumire by the hands and had them duck behind a mountain of boxes, frantically sushing them before they could comment. 

"SHHHH!!! Look!" 

He whispered harshly while pointing at a corridor across the water, where 2 guards were stationed.

"What're we gonna do, just wait for them to leave?" 

Sumire weighed her options. She COULD take them out with a ranged bless spell, but she only had single target ones and if she missed that would be it for them. She could also use a physical skill, but that would greatly tire her out and she'd much prefer conserving all the possible energy she could. 

Her hand fell on her side, feeling her gun, and that's when it hit her. In one smooth motion, she pulled it out and stood up, aimed for the neck of the one on the right, and fired. The impact of the bullet hitting it's mark made the shadow dissipate instantly, leaving the lone guard mildly confused due to the speed in which it all happened. Dramatically twirling the gun to readjust her grip, she aimed and fired again, and down the last one went. 

Ryuji's eyes were as wide as dinnerplates, but his grin was perhaps even wider as he shot up and held his hand out. 

"Damn Yoshizawa! That was a nice ass shot, high five!" 

She obliged, her own smile clearly forming. 

"Thank you Sakamoto-senpai!"

Sumire had meant to add _"Akira taught me how to guide my shots better, and so did Akechi-Senpai to a certain extent!"_ but she figured she needed to prioritize talking less. 

She looked at the boy in question, but he didn't seem very well. His face was averted from her direction, and his cheeks had a slight pink tint to them with a hand covering his mouth.

_Maybe he's getting sick? He was out in the rain after all, and he must be exhausted from awakening his persona._

"Let's just... Go up these stairs. Thank you Yoshizawa." 

\----------------

"God, I'm sick of the lights here."

They jogged through the musty corridors, the sounds of rustic chains creaking and groaning around them. Akira smiled at his comment. 

"Lights? What lights?" 

"Exactly my effin' point! Would it have killed that asshole to install a couple of more cheap candles?! At least enough so I know where to step, I've already tripped on 2 rocks on the way here!" 

The trio made their way to yet another drawbridge (Ryuji immediately went off on a mini tangent about this fact too), one with what she presumed to be a statue in Kamoshida likeness placed next to it. Beyond that was a wall, which led to a dead end.

"What?! Is this thing gonna-"

Akira pulled down the mouth of the statue, causing the bridge to collapse. Sumire clasped her hands together and smiled.

"Wonderful Job Senpai!"

_Senpai... All I want to do is call him Akira again, but I can't rush this._

Ryuji blinked once, then twice, then sucked his teeth.

"Man, how were WE supposed to know that!"

He looked over to his fellow second year and flashed him a grin.

"Lucky guess though, huh? Let's keep going!" 

Halfway across the newly dropped bridge, a very distinct voice called out to them.

"Hey wait! Over here, please turn around!"

Sumire and Akira stopped on a dime, Ryuji staggering for a bit before he made a complete stop. 

"What was that?!"

Listening to the voices' pleas and turning around, they heard it again. 

"C'mon, look! In the cell!" 

Running towards the voice, Sumire realized she knew EXACTLY who that was. 

_Morgana-Senpai?! I guess it makes sense that he'd be one of Akira's first allies, they seemed inseparable back when-_

An unpleasant memory surfaced _,_ and she shoved it to the back of her mind immediately. That wouldn't happen again, even if it meant she had to be the one to go to bring home a victory. 

The not-cat waved his paws around, gesturing towards the gate's lock in a way that would be comical if he didn't sound so desperate. 

"H-hey, please open this lock, I don't wanna stay here! I got captured by those guards, I can help, I promise!"

Ryuji quirked an eyebrow, already beginning to walk away. 

"Nah, I'm not taking the chance. It looks like one of those demon things, nuh-uh, no way. Akira, Yoshizawa, c'mon. We need to find Takamaki soon, it's already been too long."

Morgana huffed, clearly pissed off at his dissmissiveness. 

"They're called SHADOWS, not demons! And come on, you didn't even hear out my proposal!" 

Akira laughed, but he didn't make any moves.

"Ryuji, I can't just ignore it. It's asking for help."

Sumire's chest tightened. 

_They're already on a first name basis? Why can't I be like that with him?_

Her selfish heart ached, longing for his attention, and in the spur of the moment she let some information slip.

"We should take him with us, we can use another Persona user while we make our way to Takamaki-Senpai." 

Morgana's eyes widened, and Akira raised a brow at his reaction.

"How did you know I could use a persona?!" 

_Shoot. Way to go Sumire. Quick, come up with some magic explanation that sounds believable!_

"U-um, My Persona, Ella, can sense other persona users!"

The pit of her soul stirred, and she heard a voice from it's depths.

_**"Lying, my dear? Not a very forthcoming or lady-like maneuver, but then again, I'm always fond of going against the norm. Just, be sure you can keep that story straight."** _

The feeling dissapeared, and Morgana's desperation overrided the line of questioning that would come with that, so he bought it. 

"Yeah, I can be a huge help, I promise! We can strike a deal: you get me out of here, and I'll show you the exit. I've been around here a couple of times, so I know a fair amount of the layout. Sound good?"

Akira nodded, and unlocked the prison cell. Morgana jumped out, stretching and smiling, expression full of gratitude.

"Thank you both! I'm in your debt!"

Ryuji had been watching the whole thing from the other side of the drawbridge, and he groaned when he saw him coming. 

"You! You were just gonna leave me here?!"

"Can ya blame me? Look at yourself! You're some kinda monster cat!"

"Cat?! I'm not a cat, and I'm especially not a monster! I'm human!" 

"Then why do you look like that?!" 

"I'm trying to figure it out, you blonde ape!"

"Ape?! You little-"

They descended into bickering instantly as they walked forward, and Sumire felt herself smile at the familiarity of the scene. Akira walked to her side, and looked straight ahead.

"You didn't have to lie like that, you know."

It fell immediately, giving way to concern. 

_Oh no, was I that obvious?! It's gonna look worse if I pretend it's true then, right?! I should just tell him the truth..._

"How did you know I was lying?"

He side-eyed her, grinning.

"I didn't. You just told me."

She didn't say anything to that. Akira began to walk forward, taking a hand out of his pocket to wave around as he spoke. 

"You're a really bad liar, I hope you know. You need to have more conviction if you want to fool the world. Although... being incapable of putting forth anything other than your true self is definitely not a bad thing. Maybe that's why you already have a persona, you can live without the burden of being someone you're not."

He turned his head to look at her, but his body never faced anywhere other than forward. 

"Honestly? I think you're pretty cool for that."

She blushed, her mask luckily covering her entire face. He saw through her, spoke to her as an equal, and complimented her all at once. 

Akira being an amazing person from the start made her want to try even harder to be able to become someone he can rely on, just like he was for her. She bowed towards him, the smile she had from earlier returning.

"Thank you for saying so, Senpai. I'm happy you can see something positive in me."

That last remark made him pause a bit, but he didn't press any further, Sumire rushing to his side as they continued deeper into the castle. 


	6. In which subtleties ceased to be

"Alright, this is it!" 

Morgana gave the three of them a winning smile, pride evident in his voice. The rest of the trek to the exit had gone smoothly, the enemies they ran into swiftly taken care of by Sumire, and they now stood in a room with an open ventilation shaft. 

"Here's the exit, so I'd suggest leaving as soon as we go rescue that Takamaki person you keep mentioning." 

Ryuji gave his trademark grin, pumping his fist. 

"All right! Let's get-" 

"Wait, Ryuji."

Mid celebration he paused, giving his friend a look that said _'why'd ya stop me?'_

"You should get out of here. I know you wanna help, but... You really can't, not without a persona." 

"What?! Dude, c'mon! Don't leave me hanging, I can't just sit by while-" 

"Like I said, I get it. Once again however, you don't have a persona. You'll only hold us back, and we're more than capable of fighting off a few shadows. Yoshizawa alone can handle all of them with ease, and I haven't even see her use her persona to do so."

Ryuji huffed, reluctantly accepting.

"Ugh, fiiine. I'll stay. But only outside! I'm not leaving this place till ya all come back safe, you hear? If you're not back in an hour, I'll come running!" 

Sumire smiled, and so did Akira. Ryuji's good nature and kindness was always a welcome presence, and there wasn't a second either of them didn't appreciate it, even though Akira himself didn't know him for very long. 

The 2nd year side-eyed Sumire, and honestly he felt she was... Off. The sheer difference in power and skill between her and their enemies couldn't be ignored by him. Even her marksman ability was far too accurate for her to be a first timer, unless...

"Hey, Yoshizawa?"

Sumire snapped out of her stupor, giving him her full attention.

"Yes, Senpai?" 

"Do you do any particularly strenuous activities? Like a sport?"

She blinked once, then nodded feverishly.

"Yes! I do gymnastics! It's alot of work, but it's really fun. Though recently, I haven't really gone..."

Gymnastics? Now her deadly accuracy made even less sense. He had hoped she would've said "I'm a hunter" or something along those lines, but he didn't see how flipping and ribbon twirling made one adept in gunslinging.

In addition to the strangeness, Akira sensed a deep hurt underneath her words, and something stirred within his heart. For some reason... He felt compelled to hug her. It didn't make any sense, he didn't know this girl and she was extremely suspicious in addition to being a shitty liar, but it wasn't a feeling of malice he got off of her. 

No matter what his heart said though, logic would always come first. And logically, he decided he shouldn't get attached to the first year until he felt he could match her in power, or at the very least judge her one on one without any interruptions. 

He's been betrayed enough in his life as is.

Morgana decided now was a good time to comment.

"Guys, we gotta go don't we?"

Akira wanted to punch himself in the face, he'd forgotten about Takamaki. 

"Damn it, it's right! C'mon!" 

"It?! I'm a he!" 

Everyone ran out the room save Ryuji, who received an authorative gaze so strong from Akira he stayed glued to his spot, kicking up some dust in dissapointment while they headed towards the hallway. 

\--------

Frantically searching for any sign of her as the trio sprinted down the hallway, Morgana heard a voice complain behind a large door. 

_"I already apologized for touching the armor without permission! Let go of me already!"_

"That's her! C'mon, let's go!"

Akira led the charge as they opened the silent wooden doors. 

Ann was strapped to a wheel, guards surronding her on all sides, with Kamoshida making his way towards her from behind a curtain. 

"Gah, I'm sick of intruders. I can't believe you morons mistook **my** Ann for someone like her."

Another version of... Ann? Made it's way towards the king, standing by his side. Sumire watched on in confusion while the three of them listened in, but a memory came to mind then.

**_"I... It's my fault..."_**

**_"You must... Kasumi..."_ **

When she first awakened to her persona, she had thought she'd seen a double of her sister, but in reality it was a cognitive version of herself. Seeing Ann with her own, she idly wondered if awakening a Persona required facing down a look-alike of yourself. She never saw anyone else awaken, presumably because she was the last one, so this...

_Wait, Akira didn't have to do that! It's probably just a coincidence. Focus Sumire, focus!_

"You're just going to listen?!" 

Sumire looked up to see Ann stunned at Akira's words. 

"Huh?!"

The blonde stared downwards for a moment, and raised her head.

"You're right. Letting this piece of shit toy with me... What was I thinking?!"

Kamoshida didn't seem very perturbed by her words. 

"Hm? Shut up already, it's like I always say: slaves should just-"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!!!" 

The fury in her voice sent chills down Sumire's spine, and she gauged the reactions of her comrades. Morgana was watching intensely, and Akira bore a content smile at the sight. 

"I've had enough of your shit! You've pissed me off, you son of a bitch!" 

With that last sentence, Ann began to writhe in pain, and at this point the 1st year knew it was an awakening. 

_Takamaki-senpai awakened here too?! And since Sakamoto-senpai is also here..._

She laughed weakly, voice tiny as she spoke to herself.

"They have such strong bonds... Who am I to intrude on their history? I never belonged with them." 

Everyone was entirely focused on the blonde undergoing the release of her rebellious spirit...

Save for Akira, who heard the comment that wasn't supposed to be for anyone's ears. 

_She 'doesn't belong with them'. What does that mean? Who's them in this case? This girl makes less and less sense the more time passes. Even with all that in mind though..._

As Ann broke free of her chains, Akira strolled over to Sumire and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Yoshizawa? Let's talk after we get out of here, okay?" 

Her head darted upwards to face him just as Ann finally escaped and ripped off her mask, the room exploding in a brilliant flame.

\----------- 

The fight was against that toilet(?) shadow wasn't difficult, especially with a single bullet taking out half it's health while a newly awakened and rampaging persona user burned it to cinders. 

Akira's clothes returned to normal, but Ann's persisted, making Morgana question this. 

"Hey frizzy hair, how come your rebellious spirit is so weak?"

He raised a brow.

"That sounded like an insult."

"It was a genuine question!" 

"I don't even know what that is." 

"You don't know? But your pal over here clearly does!" 

He gestured towards Sumire, who was knelt down next to Ann as she rapidly fired questions at her, words like "That thing can talk?!" and "What am I wearing?!" could be heard.

Akira nodded. 

"That she does. The thing is, we all just met today. It's the first time I've seen her, and the supposedly the first time anyone has, really. She's a transfer just like me, and it was supposed to be our first day of school. You can take a guess on how well that went."

The not-cat nodded in understanding before continuing, putting a paw on his chin. 

"Okay, so you just met, but she's already this adept in the metaverse-"

"Yep." 

"Not only that, her gear is the most advanced I've ever seen, it's clearly been modified in some way, the damage output it has far exceeds even my strongest wind spells."

"Where does she get a gun anyways? Does it just materialize?"

"Her swordplay also lets me know she's fought against other people and not just shadows, they're too calculated to be just wild swinging like you and your knife-"

"Hey! I'm getting the hang of it, you know."

Morgana laughed, but his eyes were intense.

"Frizzy hair-"

"My name is Akira-"

"Akira then, take me with you when we leave."

The raven haired boy's eyes widened in surprise.

"What? I can't bring you home with me, especially if you're gonna look like that!" 

"When I exit the metaverse my form changes, don't worry. I just want to keep an eye on that one."

He sighed, but agreed. 

"Okay, just letting you know right now that I live in an attic."

"Acceptable conditions, we'll just have to clean it. In exchange, I'll guide you through the metaverse as best I can."

He stuck out a paw, waiting expectantly.

"The name's Morgana! Remember well, got it?"

Akira blew some air out his nose, smiling and rolling his eyes before taking the comically large paw and shaking it in affirmation. 

With their bond sealed the boy turned, walking over to the 2 girls in front of him and offering a hand.

"Hey, sorry about that. You holding up ok?" 

Ann nodded, taking his hand and attempting to keep her footing on wobbly knees. 

"Y-yeah, Yoshizawa explained it to me. You're Morgana, right?"

Morgana froze, then very slowly nodded.

"Y-yeah, that's right. And you must be Lady Takamaki."

"Lady?"

Morgana ignored that, realizing they'd been there for too long. 

"Shoot, we gotta go! C'mon, reinforcements are gonna be here real soon!" 

\----------

The explanation given to the cops was... less than stellar, with Ryuji's insistance that they were INDEED in a castle, and Ann's exhaustion coupled with her poor acting. The hardest part to explain was why there was a black cat meowing so loud, but Akira's quick wit got all of them to the school within the hour.

Getting a scolding from her teacher was not ideal of course, but Sumire was hardly focused on that, mind entirely on the thieves and the events of the day. In the grand scheme of things, the rumors circulating about her were hardly anything to care about anymore. That made the school day significantly easier, save for one rumor about her and Akira that made her face burn. 

When afterschool rolled around, she had received a text from her father. 

**Dad: Sumire, we need to talk. What happened today? 4 periods late? Did you get lost?**

She stared at her phone outside the school gate, trying to come up with an explanation, when someone whispered in her ear. 

"Tell them the trains had been broken down." 

She yelped and whipped around to see her former (or not yet in this case? she really wasn't sure) boyfriend smiling, hands in his pocket. 

"Senpai! That was mean of you, you shouldn't just walk up behind people like that!" 

She pouted a bit, and this got a chuckle out of him. 

"Sorry, you're just easy to mess with. But I meant what I said though, just tell them that. Worked for me." 

Sumire got to work, explaining to her father what Akira told her, Morgana peaking out of his bag.

"This is pretty comfy!" 

Once again, Sumire unwittingly let out a sound of surprise and turned to look at the seemingly unknown voice until Morgana's head came into view. 

"Morgana-Senpai?"

Akira's grin never left his face as he begun leaning against the wall. 

"See Yoshizawa, that's the thing. Morgana never told us his name. And he never told us his gender either, you just kinda called him that back at his cell."

...

 _Huh?_


	7. In which it all goes free

"W-what?"

Morgana spoke now, his sapphire eyes gazing into her ruby ones. 

"That's right. I never got the chance, I WAS about to, but there wasn't an opportunity to do so. There's no way you could've known, I'm very careful after all."

There was a hint of pride in his voice, but it was mostly seeped in caution.

"Y-you didn't... Already say it...?"

_Idiot. You're a **failure**. He **hates** you now. He'll never trust you again. No one will. _

In an instant, oxygen didn't want to go down her lungs. She heaved, holding her chest and squeezing herself, and Akira immediately stopped trying to play it cool and rushed to her side.

His arms wrapped around her form, and his scent enveloped her mind. Gradually, she stopped shaking, taking him in and grounding herself. When she finally got her breathing under control, he pulled back and held onto her shoulders, looking into her eyes. 

"I know this probably isn't the best way to calm someone down, especially if it's hard for them to breathe, but I genuinely thought you were about to have a heart attack on me and I panicked, I'm sorry."

The heat never left her face, and more than anything she just wanted him to do that again, but the stares and remarks from passerby and students were starting to get to her. 

"N-no no Senpai, it's fine. I just... Sometimes that happens, when I get really scared."

"Scared? I don't see why you should be. Even if you're evil or something there's literally nothing I can do to stop you, I'm way weaker than you in every regard when it comes to battle."

"It wasn't that exactly... I'm..."

_I don't want to lose you._

She trailed off, and he let go. Hearing a particularly loud comment about the two of them "getting a room" by a nosy student, Akira gestured to the station. 

"Hey, I'm not gonna force you to do anything but..."

He gave a little laugh, twirling a curl of hair. 

"I'm REALLY curious about what you know. Once again, it's okay if you don't want to say anything, but I'd appreciate it if you told me. One thing in particular has me intrigued too..."

He leaned a bit closer, whispering in her ear.

**"When we first met, you called me by my name and embraced me. I felt the emotion behind it too. That was no mistake. You and I... Is there something here I'm not aware of?"**

His breath against the side of her face gave her goosebumps, and reminded her of the days they spent holding each other close and whispering the sweetest of nothings, however brief they were. 

"U-UM-"

Entirely flustered she stumbled back, tripping over the curb and hurtling towards the ground before she was caught by him, his right hand grabbing hers. Akira pulled her up, and she looked at him in awe, as though he solved world hunger. 

Another laugh from him, this one full of mirth. 

"You're really something else, you know that? I look forward to getting to know you. That is, if you'll have me~"

If she didn't know him she'd swear he was fluctuating his voice on purpose to rile her up more, but she knew that he happened to be like this with literally all his fellow thieves minus Futaba and Morgana before they had gotten together. It was just something he did, another reason for her to be hopelessly confused and on cloud nine all at once when they were alone together.

Morgana groaned, getting restless.

"C'mon, let's go to wherever we're going already!" 

Akira nodded, pulling out his phone to text Sojiro he'd be late. If he happened to lock him out that could be easily remedied, Morgana had told him he was an expert lock picker, as any thief should be. 

Sumire did the same with her father, telling him she had made a friend and wished to spend some time with him, and the mention of her achieving companionship made the man estatic, so he agreed immediately. 

With that settled, they headed to the train station, and she mentally prepped herself for what she was about to say. 

\--------------

The Jazz club was as lovely as it had ever been, the atmosphere and inviting soft music relaxing the red-head's nerves. Usually it wasn't accessible earlier on in the day, but the time it took to navigate and teach Akira the route while trying to remember it on her own made getting there take more time then she'd liked, arriving just when it began to open. She silently apologized to Akechi, as Akira had told her one night that this spot was originally their trade secret before he shared it with her, and for him to forgive her if he ever found out. 

Sneaking in Morgana was tough, but not impossible, and he was securely nestled in a spot where he wouldn't be seen. 

Finally settling in, Akira addressed her.

"Nice spot you picked out, Yoshizawa. You got an eye for this kinda stuff then, I assume?" 

She cleared her throat and gave a small nod, taking a deep breath before beginning.

"Okay, so what do you want to know?"

"Great question! What would I like to know... Anything you can tell me. Let's start with... I suppose this is the most pressing matter, how do you know Morgana?"

The not-cat in question listened intently. 

"Morgana-Senpai was originally part of the group called the Phantom Thieves."

"Phantom Thieves... That's the 'them' you mentioned back in the castle, right?" 

She nodded.

_Of course he heard that..._

"So Morgana is part of the Phantom Thieves... And this group is?"

"A vigilante group that dealt out justice where there was none, and the police were useless. They always targeted those who were truly wicked, aside from the one time it was to save someone. They went into palaces- that's the castle thing we were in- and stole the manifested desires of their target by having their treasure- said manifested desire- after sending a calling card. The resulting action would trigger a change of heart, and the target would confess any and all crimes, which is where the justice aspect came into play."

Akira nodded, taking a sip of his drink. 

"Tell me the members, if possible."

She took her own sip before beginning.

"Akira Kurusu, Morgana, Ann Takamaki, Ryuji Sakamoto, Yusuke Kitagawa, Makoto Niijima, Futaba Sakura, and Haru Okumura. And I suppose Goro Akechi, though he wouldn't call himself one." 

"Myself, Ryuji, and Takamaki? And a bunch of other names I haven't heard of..."

He sat back, never breaking eye contact with her. 

"I see you neglected to mention yourself in this."

"That's because... I'm not a Phantom Thief. I have a persona, yes, but it was completely by accident. Aside from one time, after my awakening I did nothing to help you all. And when I did try to lend my strength, you rightfully rejected me because I was too weak."

She looked down to her legs, slightly trembling.

"A-And when it came time to have an unwavering resolve against impossible odds... I folded like a coward. I don't deserve to call myself one of you, I'm a d-disgusting, selfish, murderer of a person, who's always getting saved but can never save herself." 

_Don't cry. Please don't cry Sumire, not now. You're a mess for everything else, can't you do a single thing without breaking down?_

Pouring all her energy into not weeping, she paused her recount, taking deep breaths. Akira patiently waited for her to finish. When she did, she took another sip of her drink.

"Thank you for waiting, Senpai. I can keep going now."

"Alright then, glad to see you're okay. I have to ask though, how exactly do you know all of this? And did you call yourself a murderer?" 

The corpses of her friends haunted her memory once more, and it took an extreme effort not to let loose the contents of her lunch. 

"I-I... My sister died in a car accident saving me. And..."

_You died doing the same thing. Saving me. Saving someone worth less than nothing._

"I died, hm?"

She snapped to attention, her eyes wide. There wasn't any discernible emotion in his expression. 

"You said that last part out loud. If your sister and I willingly threw ourselves in harms way to protect you then it isn't murder, but you seem dead set on that, so another day we can speak about it if you'd like. Though, If I died protecting you, as you say, then... how am I here right now?" 

Sumire clenched her fists, summoning the drive to say this next part. 

"Well... In our last fight, I... Everyone died, not just you. After you saved me, they went pretty quick... And I was the last one standing."

She relived the moment of plunging her weapon into her chest in her mind. 

"I couldn't take it. I couldn't take robbing someone of their life again and... I..." 

She couldn't bring herself to say the words, so she made the motions with her hands, mimicking her final act of the past. Akira nodded solemnly in understanding. 

"I get it. I'm really sorry it came to that, and I'm even more sorry if I'm about to sound insensitive, but you're kinda avoiding the 'how are you here right now' question though."

"That's because, I don't really know how myself. After I did that, I woke in my bedroom... In the past. All of this already happened, but not in this order at all. I wasn't a big part of your life until later down the road and even then, I wasn't me. I was playing the part of my sister because I couldn't live with myself. And honestly, some days I wanna go back to being her. Sumire... Me, I'm such a screw-up. Kasumi never would've made the same mistakes that I have. But I won't, I have to live as myself now."

After hearing about all of this, the 2nd year put the questionnaire on hold, leaning down to consult Morgana. 

"Okay, how much of that did you know?" 

"Only the part about the metaverse, stealing desires and palaces. Everything else is new to me. But-"

"If you're gonna say what I think you're gonna say, I agree. I couldn't detect an ounce of insincerity in her words. It sounds impossible, it all does, but today was impossible too, so I guess it'll do me more harm than good if I claim she's lying. Plus, there's no way she could make all that up and be that terrible at hiding it at the same time." 

The not-cat nodded in agreement, and Akira sat back up. Sumire was looking right at him for once, her gaze pained. Even if he dismissed everything she said, it didn't change the amount of sorrow behind her tale, and while you could fake facts, he was of the belief you couldn't really fake emotions with this much weight behind them. 

"Thank you for telling me. The council- myself and Morgana- have decided to believe you. Since you're from the future, you know everything that's gonna happen then, right?" 

For the first time since they entered, a smile was seen on the first year's face. 

"Yes, to an extent. I wasn't there for everything, but I know the outcome of every palace excursion."

Akira clasped his hands together, his own grin forming.

"Perfect. Then we just have to not fuck up going forward, and with your knowledge, that should be easy." 

He called a waitress over and conversed, and after a few moments she came back with a bill he paid in full. 

"Senpai, are you sure? I have money, you don't have to pay it all by yourself."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let my date pay for everything?" 

She flushed, trying to hide her face, and let out a tiny "thank you" as they walked out of the establishment.

The sunset on Kichijoji was a sight to behold, and it brought back memories of times they used to spend together, laughing about anything and talking about everything. 

Walking down the bustling street, Akira spoke up as he took in the view. 

"Yoshizawa... What kind of relationship did you and I have?" 

She paused. Her mind went haywire as it scrambled to put her thoughts together.

_Tell him. Please, please tell him, so he can hold you again. You can be each other's again. Don't you miss it? Holding his hand, his words, his warmth, his love?_

"You... You taught me everything I know in combat. And..."

She bit her lip. 

"W-We... We were..." 

He gave her a patient smile. 

"Take your time."

She nodded, and took another deep breath.

"We... We were together. You were my boyfriend, which is probably stupid of me to say, you don't even know me, and here I am, saying all of this, acting like a fool around you, and I'm too awkward- I get emotional too easily, and-" 

He interrupted her with their hands intertwining, giving it a slight squeeze. 

"Boyfriend? No wonder I've been getting a weird sense about you. And all those things you've said about yourself, I've been thinking to myself 'this is classic Sumire', which doesn't make any sense since I just met you, but... I don't know, this feels right to me. Am I being too forward?"

Hearing her first name come out of his mouth again sent her into a frenzy internally, and she shook her head feverishly.

"N-Not at all!" 

"Good to hear then! Now, it's getting real late, and my caretaker is probably gonna give me an earful if nothing else, but even so, I'll walk you to the station. Tomorrow's another day, and I'm excited at the prospect of taking back a future I didn't even know I had." 

As they continued down the street, hand in hand, Sumire finally felt right. It really hadn't been long, but she found it comical how much she missed him. 

"Yoshizawa-"

"Please call me Sumire." 

He smiled wide, and she quickly corrected herself. 

"I-I mean, only if you want to, I'm not forcing you or anything!"

"If that's what you want, I don't mind. We're friends after all."

The friends bit stung, but she understood. Even if he had believed her, if there wasn't a spark on his end at the moment, then Sumire would just have to steal his heart again herself, without the aid of her time as Kasumi easing him into her true self like last time. It was all going to have to come from Sumire Yoshizawa, and Sumire Yoshizawa alone.

_Awkward, clumsy, selfish, jealousy-prone Sumire who had zero self esteem to speak of and almost no redeeming qualities, when Akira could very easily fall for any number of far better people in his life._

She gave a long, long sigh internally. Kasumi was the only reason he even looked at her to begin with, she has no idea how she's gonna win him over all by herself when she was this messed up inside.

She wanted him to rely on her, like she'd been doing for so long. And with this in mind, she resolved to set things right. No matter what was to come, she was going to ensure everyone was going to survive this time, and they'd all take the next step towards a future that no one else was going to control but themselves.


	8. In which eyes locked on eyes

**4/12**

Her eyes cracked open slightly, the bedroom illuminated by the light of the outside. Sighing back into her pillow in content, Sumire stared at her ceiling, enjoying the peace, and checked her phone. 

That serene atmosphere was shattered instantly. 

"What?! Did my alarm not go off?!"

She had accidentally yelled this part out loud, and her father knocked on her door.

"Sumire? Are you awake?"

She scrambled to sit up in her bed, putting on her glasses. Occasionally she'd be so tired from practice that she'd fall asleep in her gym clothes, but seems like this time she had the sense to swap her outside clothes for a loose black t-shirt and sweat pants. 

"Y-yeah! Come in!" 

The older man opened the door, giving her a bright smile.

"Good morning! Or, I suppose afternoon.."

His daughter tilted her head in confusion, so he continued.

"You came back really tired last night, I couldn't even get more than a few words out of you. You mumbled a few things and went straight to bed, so I figured it would be best if you rested up for the day."

She nodded in understanding, and with another exchange of "I love you" and "Breakfast is ready", he left. Her phone gave a buzz 2 minutes later while she idly played with her hair, and she checked the notification.

**Akira: Hey. Seeing as you aren't here, and yesterday took a lot out of you, we're gonna head into the castle without you today. Don't worry, Ann and Morgana are capable fighters.**

She winced, feeling awful about relaxing while they fought for their lives against deadly shadows she could easily handle herself. 

But perhaps what made her most repulsed of all, was her growing fear that they'd realize _**they didn't need her.**_

Sumire shook her head. She couldn't think like that, not when they never treated as anything less than an equal. She was in the frontlines for the entire time while they ran through Maruki's palace, and she was in the frontlines right when _**they were all slaughtered while she watched, too weak and stupid to save even one of them after her heart died along with Joker-**_

Clutching her bedsheets, she shakily drew breath and attempted to steady herself. It's okay. It was all okay, no one is hurt, everyone is fine, she's fine, she's gonna work on being fine because she **has** to be fine. She couldn't afford not to be fine anymore, because if she became a liability then they'd have **no use for her anymore** and they'd **leave her** alone again like she deserves. 

Her hands clutched the phone tightly, typing out a reply.

**Kasumi: No no, it's okay! I'll be there this afternoon, I just have to make sure nobody sees me, right?**

Sumire stared at her screen, the familiar bubbles signifying he was responding popping up until he replied.

**Akira: As I said, it's fine. The health, be it mentally and physically, of my teammates are far more important to me than extra man power. I'll manage. Also, your chat's display name is still Kasumi, unless that was intentional on your part, Sumire.**

Another wince. She ran to her settings and changed it, and rearranged some other things while she was at it. Seems like the only thing that remained the same was her power in the metaverse, everything else reverted back to right after Maruki's actualization took place, even her phone had remnants of her days as her sister.

Sumire reaffirmed to herself that she was indeed who she was, and changed the last thing she needed to change on her phone.

\--------- 

Later that night, after admittedly a much needed break to just not think about anything, she got another text, this time from a group chat.

**Ryuji: Awwww hell yeah!**

**Ann: Even Ryuji has a persona huh, who knew?**

**Ryuji: Of course I'd have one! Knew tagging along would help you guys out.**

**Ann: Yeah, you sure helped us out by almost getting us killed after running in the palace by yourself when we specifically told you NOT to!**

**Ryuji: What?! That ain't matter, forget that part! Just focus on the fact that I'm seriously badass now. Didya see my outfit??? And Captain Kidd?!**

**Ann: ... It was pretty cool, I'll admit.**

**Ryuji: See?**

**Akira: Don't do that again.**

**Akira: But, welcome to the team.**

Sumire buried her face in her hands. Of course she missed something important. Why not? Classic Sumire move after all, never being there when they needed her most. 

_Stop assuming they'd need you in the first place._

**Sumire: That's amazing Sakamoto-senpai! You're not hurt, are you?**

**Ryuji: Nah, I feel better than ever!**

**Ryuji: You comin' tomorrow, yeah? With the 5 of us we'll steal that treasure Morgana was talking about in a flash, and change that asshole's shitty heart!**

**Sumire: I'll be there. I just needed some time off to reflect on some things.**

**Ann: Glad to see you're alright, Yoshizawa!**

**Sumire: Thank you Takamaki-senpai. I'll do my best when we head out tomorrow.**

**Akira: We all will, Morgana said he would too. Get some rest everyone, we can probably do this in one shot with the weapons I've gotten from the airsoft shop and the medicine I acquired from enlisting that doctor's help. Since tomorrow is the rally, we can also try to get some info from some of Kamoshida's victims.**

**Akira: Goodnight then.**

**Ryuji: Night!**

**Ann: Goodnight!**

**Sumire: Goodnight everyone!**

Sumire's smile was a mile wide. Was this what it felt like to be apart of something? Did Kasumi feel like this whenever she was invited out by their peers to have fun? Everyone equal, everyone heard? 

She liked it. No, she **loved** it. This feeling of being relied on, to actually be useful, to be seen, this is what she always wanted, and now she's getting it. 

She made a noise. She wasn't sure what emotion it conveyed, perhaps relief, maybe she found something about the situation funny with the speed in which her mood changed, she didn't know. But that didn't matter. She was tired, and she was content. 

That night, for the first time in a very long time, Sumire didn't have any nightmares, and she slept with a smile on her face.

\-----------

**4/13**

"We got a couple of people, didn't we?" 

Sumire asked Akira, who gave a nod. Everyone was in their gym clothes, herself included, and the school's rally was about as upsetting as they expected. The halls of Shujin Academy bustled with a certain restlessness as the pair made their way down the stairs to the first floor, heading towards Ann, Ryuji, and Shiho, who had just said her goodbyes to her best friend before leaving. The blondes turned to face them, and they all began to chat and compile information as they walked out the main lobby doors.

"All those guys did was dodge all my damn questions! It's like they don't wanna be saved or somethin'!"

Ann huffed, annoyed that this was the conclusion he drew from their reluctance.

"It's not that they don't want to be saved, they're just scared of what'll happen if they're honest!"

"I know that! But if they all confronted Kamoshida at at the same time, what is that shitty asshole gonna do? Kick off every single member?"

Sumire was thinking of adding in her own two cents, the sun beaming down on the 4 teens and not-cat. Being here with them made her feel... Like it was all going to be okay. Another large smile was creeping it's way up her face when she heard it. 

Or rather, **him.**

"Yoshizawa! Good to see you, I was heading into a meeting with the principal at the school, and I just so happened to run into you here." 

Her body seized up. There were other voices now, familar, but far away. She wasn't there anymore. 

She only saw the man who took the life of all her friends, clad in golden armor and a horrific persona towering behind him. 

_**"Do not mistake our powers as equal."** _

"Yoshizawa?! Hey, Yoshizawa! C'mon, answer us!" 

Ryuji frantically shook the redhead, Ann watching her empty gaze in growing panic.

"H-Hey, what's going on?! What's wrong with her?!"

Maruki, now incredibly worried, started to rush over towards her, only to be intercepted by Akira. Meeting his eyes, he stepped back in shock when he felt an overwhelming animosity behind them. 

**"** She's like this because of you. She was perfectly fine until you opened your mouth **. What did you do to her?"**

The last part was phrased as a question, but the subtle animosity in his tone made it sound nothing like one. It was a demand masked as a inquiry, and the counselor knew that he wasn't dealing with a typical teen immediately. He cleared his throat, peering at her while two other teens were shouting over each other in fear. 

"I'm her therapist, I've been seeing her for a while. Her sister-"

"I'm aware."

This REALLY took the man by surprise, and he had to make a conscious effort to keep his jaw from dropping. His mind raced, and he looked over at his patient again. 

**_She trusted him enough to tell her about that? Sumire never told me about any friends, in fact she's mentioned her suffocating loneliness more than once. She's never exhibited this kind of reaction during any of our sessions before either. Depression, lethargy, nihilism, suicidal thoughts, they were all there, but those vanished when I actualized her desire to become her sister! So why, why does it look like it's been reversed?! She's back to Sumire?! How?! Does my power not actually work? No, that can't be it! It worked with Rumi, and it was working with Yoshizawa, until suddenly... It just isn't?!_ **

He had to know, right then and there, if it was true. So he called out to **her,** loud enough so that she could hear.

"Kasumi? That IS you, right?"

There was a visible reaction to the name, and she clutched herself tighter while her breathing became almost ragged. The blondes grew frantic, saying her name mixed with desperate concerns over and over, debating on getting her to either the clinic their leader mentioned or to the nurses office. That set Akira off, and he slowly began to walk over to Maruki. Whispering in his ear despite the comments of passerby, his voice was seeped in nothing but promises and venom. 

"You never answered my question, you know. I hope for your sake it just happened to slip your mind, because your reaction to her condition makes me think you might've done something **_stupid._** Things like that come with consequences, so if you don't want me to act upon any unwanted impulses, I'd suggest you hush up and walk into that building."

There was nothing more he could do, and he knew it. They parted ways, Maruki started up the steps, Akira walking back to his friends. The rumors kicked off immediately. 

_"Did he just threaten that hot guy?"_

_"Monster, I swear. But did you hear his voice?! So sexy~"_

_"The guy right?! Ugh, I know! I hope he works here!"_

_"Delinquent is living up to his name."_

_"I bet he's killed someone before, did you see the look in his eyes?"_

_"Dude, shut up! He'll hear you!"_

They didn't matter at that second. All that mattered were the people in front of him and Morgana in his bag. Ann was teary eyed, and Ryuji was extremely frustrated that nobody had even attempted to help them yet. Sumire's gaze never left the floor, her eyes almost glossy and her breathing devolved into incoherent mumbling and pleading to seemingly no one. The blondes rushed to speak to him, talking over each other. 

"Akira! I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, she just started shaking and she doesn't respond to anything that I do and I'm scared and she hasn't stopped convulsing-"

"Dude I'm so effing tired of this bullshit! Is there one good person in this shitty world that hasn't been messed up by some even shittier adult?! We have to do something-"

He raised a hand, and they stopped on a dime. 

"You guys did your best, it's okay. I... I think I can help, but if this doesn't work be ready to get her to the nurses office."

Ann nodded, but she had something on her mind.

"Really? That's great but, are you okay yourself? That was NOT like you. You're usually so... I don't know, composed? Even when we're fighting you're more cocky than pissed off." 

Despite everything, he did let out a tiny forced laugh, if *just* to lighten the mood a bit. 

"I can't exactly evaluate myself, but even I know I'm not the most aggressive guy there is. I only did that to scare him off. I think I did alright, because he did listen, but I really didn't know what to do if that didn't work. I felt like he was just gonna keep coming if I didn't do something stupid myself." 

Akira couldn't help but let out a sigh as he got to work. These rumors were gonna devolve into something worse at this rate, and he really wasn't helping their severity.

In Sumire's mind, she was back at the battlefield, then the accident, then the battlefield again. It was never ending, the voices of her family and the anguish cries of the thieves bounced in every direction while her sister bled out on the pavement for the umpteenth time. And at the heart of it all, Maruki stood, their bodies circled around him while he promised her a world free of this pain. 

She couldn't take anymore of this. She wanted it to stop, even if it meant being someone else again. It wasn't too far, only a few steps... 

Then a voice pulled her back. 

_**"Sumire? It's me. It's okay, you're okay. I'm here. I'm right here."** _

And like magic, there was a blinding light. She wasn't there anymore. She was in front of the school, her friends surrounding her, and that grounding feeling of Akira's warmth enveloping her, reminding her of where she was. 

She cried. She wanted to throw up at how revoltingly weak she was. Ann and Ryuji gave her relieved smiles, and her gut twisted even more at the feeling of growing **happiness** at the fact that they cared so much about her, her and not Kasumi. Ryuji broke the silence. 

"Do... do you wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head. He nodded.

"That's okay, I get it. Do you still wanna go into the palace?" 

She nodded. Akira let go, and she wiped her tears. 

"We're here for you." 

Seeing their faces, and Morgana's poking out of the bag, she tried to smile. Her mouth opened to apologize, but it closed again. They all nodded in understanding. 

"It's okay not to be okay. We'll work on it together."


	9. In which the little things counted too

**1/24 (Past)**

_"Sakura-Senpai... is it okay if I let something off my chest?"_

_Futaba paused, let out a hum that said "yeah, go ahead", and continued typing away at her keyboard. Haru had suggested to the younger Sakura that she should spend time with the other girl in her room to "hang out like they do" (whatever that meant), and it was hard to deny a request from someone pretty like her... Not that she thought of Haru in that light, she was more of a big sister than anything._

_Now if you were to ask her about what she thought of Ann or Inari when he wasn't being insufferable, however-_

_"-I think..."_

_She snapped to attention, mentally chastising herself for thinking of other things instead of listening to her junior, and turned around on her swivel chair to face her._

_"Ah shit- I'm sorry Sumire, could you repeat yourself? I was busy looking something up."_

_She blushed a bit at the question, and the orange-haired girl cracked her knuckles as she waited, reminiscing about the past month._

_She settled on the day they all broke free from the counselor's grasp. Akira had cried over Sumire in relief for 2 hours the day they saved her from Maruki, which was the 2nd and only other time she had ever seen him do that, first being after he got home from being beaten half to death underground and betrayed by Akechi. After he kept tossing and turning in bed while groaning in his sleep after that whole ordeal, she decided to sneak out of the house and keep him company. It was... a very long night for all of them._

_That alone told Futaba all she needed to know. Akira didn't like to reveal anything about himself, but he was very obviously smitten with their friend._

_As much as he tried to deny his crush on this girl, he couldn't hide how his face lit up when she was around, and how he used every excuse possible to hear her voice, or the abnormally long amounts of time he would stare at pictures they took together on his phone, the gaze he had VERY similar to the one Sojiro had when talking about her mom... The boy was in denial, that was that._

_It was all excellent teasing material to be sure. Many a night was spent with the two of them firing back and forth at each other while an older anime played in the background, those were always Futaba's favorite._

_"-Is it okay for me to think that, still?"_

**_Shit._ ** _Shit shit shit. She didn't pay attention AGAIN._

_"...Yeah, probably."_

_She flushed a deep red, and the hacker briefly wondered if she just revealed something extremely personal to her and her answer was inappropriately nonchalant._

_"R-Really? I was worried that I'd ruin what we have-"_

_"Woah woah woah, slow down girl! I haven't pieced together the perfect response yet. Now, let's go over this one more time, trust me, this is a process... What was the question again?"_

_Nailed it._

_Sumire nodded, not questioning her for a second._

_"I really... I think I love Senpai. And I want to tell him how I feel, but I don't want to burden him with me-"_

_"Do it."_

_She blinked._

_"Don't even think about it, just do it. As..."_

_She thought of Christmas, Sojiro and Akira laughing and spending time with her. They were her family, and she knew them better than anyone._

_"As his sister, I know how he feels about you. Trust me, it's mutual."_

_Sumire processed her words, then proceeded to bury her face in her hands, trying to hide her scarlet cheeks she was suddenly very aware of._

_"M-Mutual?!"_

_"Mmhm, that's right. Go get em'! You're more than high enough of a level for this."_

_Futaba liked this, she decided. It was nice being the one to give guidance on something that wasn't metaverse related._

_"W-When should I then? I've been meaning to ask him about something else on my mind... Would it be a bad time to do it right after?"_

_The younger girl got up from her chair, walking in front of Sumire, and took a seat next to her on her bed._

_"I'm going to be honest, I've never done this in my life. But I've read 2 shoujo manga before getting bored and going back to shonen, and in both of those, the girl always got the guy. You'll be alright. Take it as Oracle giving you my divine wisdom~"_

_Futaba made a ghostly noise while moving her hands in a extravagant manner to sell her point, eliciting a giggle from her friend._

_"Thank you Sakura-Senpai. But if it's alright, I have one more inquiry, and I'm terribly sorry if it's inappropriate for me to ask, but..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"...Does it... Does it ever get any easier?"_

_Oh._

_Silence befell the two of them, betraying the light hearted atmosphere from moments ago. They looked in different directions, but it didn't take long for them to face each other once more at the same time by chance._

_"...She died pretty similarly aside from the reason why, didn't she?"_

_A solemn nod. More silence. She wasn't sure what to say to her, so she decided to say the first thing that came to mind, regardless of how accurate or appropriate the statement would be._

_"...I fucking hate cars."_

_The response was so far off from what Sumire was expecting that her laughter that came after was truly genuine. A melodic sound filled the room, grasping at Sakura's heart, and a sense of both pride and another budding feeling she absolutely did NOT have for her, nope, she didn't, permeated her being._

_Suddenly enveloped in warmth, Sumire embraced her._

_"Thank you for everything. I'm sorry you have to deal with me... I must be so awkward, I've never had any friends before I met you all. It was just me and my sister."_

_She giggled nervously and was immediately disgusted with herself, Futaba Sakura did NOT giggle, and returned the hug. She didn't like touching normally, but... this felt different. Maybe it was because she was so delicate and reserved here, in the real world compared to how agile and sharp she was in the metaverse, or something profound like that, she didn't care to ponder specifics right now. Futaba really only had one thing she knew for sure right now:_

_She was soft. Really soft._

_"I feel that. It used to be just me and my mom, Sojiro would show up sometimes, and I had Kana too, but we fell out. We're better now. But I'm sort of used to being alone... It's alright if you aren't though, you don't have to be anymore. I'm sure that dummy Akira has you covered, but you got me and everyone else too."_

_Letting go, Sumire's self awareness kicked in, and she excused herself in a flustered manner for her behavior. Assuring her it was fine, Futaba offered to turn on one of her consoles to play despite her protests, and the rest of that afternoon was spent in peace, the two forgetting the world's plight for just a brief moment._

\---------------

**(Present)**

"Before we do this, we need codenames now that we're all here. After all, every great thief has one!" 

The castle of lust loomed over them in the background. Sumire, admittedly, was out of it. Seeing... him, again, threw her off completely, and it was hard to pay attention to anything anymore. But she had to do this. Anything to make it easier for them, her friends, she has to do. 

"Codenames?"

Morgana nodded at Ann's question, giving a grin. 

"Let's start with Akira over here! What do you guys think? His ability to wield multiple personas is extremely useful and can turn the tides in battle, so I was thinking... Ace! He'll be our 'ace in the hole' so to speak!" 

The not-cat gave a proud grin, pleased with himself. Ryuji stood up a little straighter.

"Ace... That DOES sound kinda badass..."

Ann nodded, clasping her hands together.

"Ace has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Sumire was not liking where this was going, her Joker- no, Joker, wasn't going to be himself anymore at this rate. Names had power, the Phantom Thieves proved that to her time and time again, and it was a piece of knowledge she'd never forget. 

Akira sensed her discomfort and addressed it. 

"Something on your mind, Sumire?"

"Um... Yes, actually. I was thinking... How about Joker? For your codename, I mean. T-That is, only if you'd like it, Ace is okay too!" 

"Joker, huh..."

He nodded.

"It feels right. What do you guys think?"

Turning to the others, Morgana gave his own eager nod despite how happy he was with his own suggestion. 

"Actually, that sounds really fitting!"

"Yeah dude, I don't mind!" 

"Joker it is then, right? Nice taste Yoshizawa!"

Sumire gave a happy nod, which only gave away a tiny fraction of the elation she was actually feeling.

"Ooh oh, do me next! I wanna be... Probably somethin' that has to do with my sweet mask, so maybe metal! It looks the part!"

Ann shot him a look, raising a brow completely covered by her own mask.

"Metal? I don't think it's made of that... If you're basing it off that, then why not just Skull?"

The ex track star's eyes widened, and he showed off all his teeth in a huge smile.

"Aw, hell yeah! Skull sounds awesome! I'm Skull!"

Ann looked over her own outfit, thinking aloud.

"I want something powerful... Something that'd strike fear into the heart of any disgusting bastard like Kamoshida..."

"Kitty woman."

Everyone turned to Joker, his face deathly serious. She was not having this. 

"What?! No! I'm not gonna be called something as ridiculous as that!" 

"Hmm, what about catgirl then?" 

"A little better Skull, but not by much!"

"Sexy cat...."

"Morgana! No!"

"Cougar?"

"YOSHIZAWA?!"

Joker let out a noise surpressing his laughter, and while the redhead had been genuinely giving out her own suggestion in good faith, she ate up his reaction anyways. 

"Argh, I'm going with Panther! It came to me just now, and I'm taking it. Anything is better than what you all just said." 

Panther huffed, and turned her head away to appear more resolute. 

"All that's left is yours Yoshizawa, any ideas?"

_Violet. But how do I bring that up without sounding like I had this pre meditated-_

"I was thinkin' Violet, you know? Ain't her name in english that?"

Everyone turned to Skull, but Panther's expression bore the most shock.

"You actually paid attention during the colors lesson in English?!" 

"What?! Of course I did! Though I really only listened to that part when I heard her name come up... I thought we had been found out or somethin', ya know?" 

"Of course it wasn't because you were interested in learning..." 

The blondes descended into bickering again at that comment. Violet decided she wasn't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth, and just take it as a lucky win for once. Morgana broke up the chatter after a bit.

"Guys, we gotta go! Can't stand around forever when there's a treasure to steal! As for my name... Let's just go with Mona, it's short and sweet, that's it! We don't have all day!"

Words of agreement rang out between them, and they officially began their trek into Kamoshida's palace to settle things. 

\-----------------

"Yeah! Victory!" 

Another successful ambush had just transpired for the group as they headed down yet another hall, the glistening white walls betraying the castle's true nature. Mona was the overseer of most battles, calling out status effects and the current state of the enemy while the 4 highschoolers handled most of the fighting. 

Violet tried not to intervene too much herself, the growth of her friends would be hindered otherwise, and instead took to occasionally swinging her weapon or shooting a bullet for an instant kill, earning praise from them everytime. They all had their own weapons by this point, though none nearly as strong as the ones she was given in her previous life. 

"Do you got like, a super ultimate move or somethin'?!" 

Skull was bouncy from both the adrenaline of battle and the excitement of taking down the man who ruined his life, and the first-year answered his question with an eager nod.

"Yes, I suppose you can call it something like that. It takes quite alot out of me, but it isn't magic based, so I can heal myself afterwards to negate the fatigue if need be." 

Panther jogged up next to them, lagging behind slightly from the lack of proper exercise. Joker and Mona were up front, conversing about something the three of them couldn't hear.

"Magic based? So how many types of skills can you use?"

Violet hummed in thought for a moment, searching the pits of her soul to be as accurate as possible, and answered the next question.

"Support, magic, and physical. Though based on my battle results... I'd say I'm most adept with physical." 

"Wow. It's really hard to believe you're just a year younger than us, you're so formal all the time. I don't know what you've been through, but... I'm glad you're our friend. I don't think we could do this without your help."

Her cheerful expression betrayed her actual thoughts on that particular last sentiment.

_You absolutely can and have, Takamaki-Senpai._

Reaching double doors, the group slowed down as Joker pushed them open, revealing a broken staircase. Skull audibly groaned at the sight. 

"Argh, this shit is all busted up! How are we gonna get up there?" 

Mona flashed his teeth, a mischievous expression fully formed on his face. 

"Alright! Seems like we're using it earlier then expected, huh Joker?" 

"Looks like it."

Noticing the handle giving off a slight shine, he extended a hand while their short navigator held on to the other and a hook shot out a incredible speed, pulling him up and flinging them on top of the previously unreachable area. Skull's jaw dropped, Panther was just as in awe herself.

"WOAH! YOU JUST, FLEW!"

"Just like those spy movies! God, that's so cool!"

Their leader carefully watched Violet's expression, and instead of having the surprise of the other two, it looked like she was in the middle of a memory. The contents of it didn't seem to be particularly hurtful thankfully, if the faint smile she had gave any indication. 

He gracefully jumped down, extending a hand to the agi user.

"Your turn Panther, let's go." 

She was giddy in accepting, holding on to him as he repeated the action and they soared through the air, landing safely next to Mona. With two more to go, he fell down again, holding his hand out to Violet. 

"You seem a little better, I'm glad."

"I am, thank you for your concern. Shall we?" 

He smiled, and the two did a little bow before she was twirled and slung upwards, landing with a flip. Panther and Mona clapped for her, encouraging the flashy display.

"Whoo! 10 points!"

"Wouldn't expect anything less extravagant from our Violet!" 

_Our Violet..._

Her lips curled upward as she felt genuine joy at the words said to her. 

Skull came last, a little shaken by soaring through the air, but he was raring to go as soon as he landed with Joker right behind him. 

"Alright, we made it! Take that Kamoshida! You better get ready, cause we're comin' to kick your sorry ass!" 

If the raven-haired boy were to be honest, this little obstacle seemed hardly worth celebrating getting over, but the infectious high spirits of his team made him feel like they just conquered something massive, and if they were okay, he wasn't going to complain. 

"To the next room then! Onwards, team!"

Mona led the charge, and everyone followed suit, descending the staircase to face whatever else lied ahead. 


	10. In which they kept at it

"To me, Ella!" 

With a flourish and the rip of her mask, Violet's persona appeared. The rest of her teammates stood in awe, Skull gaping especially. Her radiance and pure white palate stood out against the dark reds, browns, and blacks of the castle hall that took the place of their gym, Kamoshida's statue climbing high above them.

The Archangel they were facing was immediately unnerved by the pressure of her presence alone and felt the urge to run, but held it's ground in the name of it's king. 

"Holy shit! This power I'm feelin' right now is crazy!" 

Panther nudged his shoulder to get him to be quieter, but shared the same sentiment. 

"It's so pretty..."

Mona and Joker exchanged looks, a nod, and turned their attention back to the beginning battle. Violet thrusted her hand forward in an effort to look as cool as possible, the muscles in her body tensing up. 

"Sword dance!" 

A round of magic blades surronded the shadow, and within a second of materializing, they all came crashing forward and impaled it from 6 different directions. It cried out in agony before dissappearing from existence in a puff of dark ash.

Shortly afterwards a greenish glow enveloped the first year, erasing any loss of stamina from the attack, and she whipped around with a bow. 

Skull jogged up to her and his mouth ran a mile a minute, asking her all sorts of questions and shouting his praises. Panther did much of the same, though mostly focusing on how to achieve the presence and pressure she gave off just by summoning her persona. Violet happily answered all their questions, eating up the positive attention and spotlight she'd been chasing all this time.

Joker walked forward, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a winning smile.

"Nice one, Violet." 

The physical contact and compliment from him, while rather impersonal, made her heart race a little faster than it already was. 

"T-Thank you!" 

Mona shot her the best thumbs up he could with paws for hands. Before he could make his own comment however, a gang of shadow guards popped up from the ground, surronding the five of them. The group huddled together, rushing to get their backs to each other. Skull nearly fell over in surprise, but steadied himself, ripping off his mask and summoning his persona. 

"Shit! Captain Kidd, Tarukaja!" 

Violet felt a rush of power wash over her, and Ella appeared once more. 

"I appreciate it Skull! Let's dance Ella, Vorpal Blade!" 

A cutting gale ripped them all to shreds before they could properly react, save for one that she happened to miss, the guard taking the opportunity to shapeshift into a tiny, non-threatening mandrake. 

Violet suppressed a giggle, and upon hearing the sound Skull turned to see what she was laughing at and did the same, blowing air out his nose. He squatted down to it's eye level, raising a brow behind his mask.

"Pffffft, you sure you wanna take us bud? I don't mind throwing down if you wanna, but you can just leave and we won't kill ya, honest! Just, don't go telling your boss and we'll be cool." 

The shadow snarled, a warped voice coming out of it's mouth. 

"Hey! Just cause I'm outnumbered doesn't mean I'm outmatched!" 

"You sure? Violet over here took care of your backup in one move, I don't see how you could-"

With surprising speed it lunged forward head first, aiming for Skull's face. His demeanor shifted from playful to terrified in a second as he raised his arms to defend himself. 

It never reached him, Panther burning it to ashes before it could get too close. He lowered them and spun around to face her, clasping his hands together apologetically.

"Damn, I'm sorry Ann! I didn't think it'd just go for me like that, usually they say something before going all crazy!" 

Carmen dissapated when her crimson mask went back on her face. She sighed, but her expression betrayed the sound as she shot a satisfied and fond smile at her old friend.

"It's fine Ryuji, but be more careful next time! Watch their body language before anything else. If they tense up, be ready to attack."

Mona walked up next to Panther, looking up at the 2nd year. If he could blush, he probably would be doing so right now.

"That was amazing Panther! You sure saved that bonehead!"

"Hey!"

"-But remember, codenames!" 

She winced, nodding.

"Shoot, you're right! I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you only messed up because Skull did it first."

The faux-blonde stomped a foot in anger at the accusation, leering at their navigator. 

"Man, do you ever let up?! Rag on yourself for once you little bastard!" 

"Little?! Big talk coming from a pea-brained ape like you!" 

"You got mad at that part?! Who understands you?!" 

The bickering devolved into a shouting match, one that Violet felt guilty for being entertained by but couldn't help herself while she watched on.

In the midst of it, Joker's grappling hook shot up at Kamoshida's statue, and he grabbed Skull by the collar as they soared through the air. The zio user let out a very manly scream (he swears it was) as he was thrusted upwards onto the platform next to him, dropping to his knees and holding onto the suspended piece of metal when he landed safely. He shook for a bit to ground himself before yelling at his leader.

"DUDE, WHAT THE HELL?! WARN ME FIRST!"

Joker just laughed in response before repeating the process with the rest of the thieves, and heading into the next area when they were all gathered up and good to go.

\----------------

A purple haze permeated the air around them, pillars shooting out from the ground, one almost clipping Mona before he sidestepped just in time. 

"Woah! What's with this room?!"

Their navigator furrowed his brow before explaining it to Skull and his team. 

"Kamoshida's distortion. It's getting even stronger, we must be close!" 

Violet inquired next. 

"Then it probably isn't too far off, right? Just a couple of more rooms?" 

She wished she could guide them better, but she was never meant to witness this palace with her own eyes. The best she could do was defend them from danger and heal if necessary, which seemed like it was enough, not that they wouldn't have done this without her in the first place. 

"You're right, I think. I can't pinpoint it's exact location, but this feeling is undeniable. Don't falter now team!"

Eventually they reached a staircase that materialized steps all on it's own, leading to another long corridor abundant with shadows they took down one by one, and headed up yet ANOTHER staircase that did the same thing the last one did. The repetitive nature and dreary backdrop of the castle was getting to them, Skull especially. 

"God, does he have even a little bit of imagination?! It's the same shit everywhere we go!" 

Panther snorted, adding her own comment.

"He's definitely no king of interior design, let alone of anything other than being a perverted piece of shit." 

Joker ran up to the now approaching view of scythes repeatedly slicing overhead, hindering their progress. Skull stamped a foot in frustration at the sight while Violet looked over the statue in Kamoshida's likeness.

"Saws?! How does he even navigate his own castle?!" 

Mona was eagerly fidgeting in place, turning to the team with a smile. 

"Guys, it's right there! Just past this hall and up some stairs!"

Their leader took position next to violet, inspecting the same statue.

"These sockets where it's eyes should be are empty, usually these things have them filled with cement. They must be the keys to stopping this thing, only problem is I don't know where they are..."

Internally, the girl was trying not to instinctively flush with how close their faces were, but it wasn't something she could help, the familiar warmth crawling up her cheeks. 

"Do you think one of those shadows have it? They hold stuff sometimes, right?"

Mona praised Ann as soon as he heard her line of thought. 

"Astute observation Panther! That's the most likely scenario, so all we have to do now is go steal it back from them!"

"Wait wait, are you telling us we gotta go beat the crap out of ALL those shadows we passed?! Can we even do that?!" 

"Skull, think for once please. Why would they hand a key over to a weakling? We just have to take down the stronger looking ones, luckily they're easy to differentiate from one another." 

"Whaddya mean 'for once'?!" 

Joker saw this as a good time to interject, stating their plan of attack.

"Alright, since there's 2 eyeholes, and 5 of us, we should split up. Skull, Panther, Mona, you three go after the first one. Violet, you're with me. Watch each other's backs, and if it gets too rough don't hestitate to retreat. As soon as you're done, come straight back here and wait." 

A resounding "right!" was heard from the three of them, and they ran off downstairs, leaving Sumire alone with Akira. 

"Think you can handle this?"

He already knew full well the answer was yes, but he wanted to hear her say so herself. 

"Y-Yes, don't worry about me."

"Alright then, let's follow them." 

\--------------

"Carmen, Agi!"

The horseman shadow was half-dead at this point, but it wouldn't let up, throwing around high-damaging attacks like it was nothing. The small flames enveloped it, dissipating after 2 seconds. 

"Don't let up, one more knockdown should do it!"

Mona rushed up to it's backside, slicing it up and narrowly avoiding a double-fang attack before running back to his teammates. 

"Alright then, here we go! Captain Kidd, Zio!" 

A small thunderbolt crashed into it, stunning and shocking the enemy, bringing it to it's knees. 

"There it is! ATTACK!"

With the order given, they rushed in, slaming their weapons and circling around it in a frenzy, dealing the final blows needed to finally finish it off.

"Haah... Haah... Whew, that was tough..." 

Both blondes sat down across from each other to catch their breath, leaving Mona to grab the key.

"Nice work you two! Let's reconvene at the lock once you're both ready." 

Skull got up quickly when he heard that, helping Panther to her feet. 

"I'm good, just needed a second!"

"Same here!"

He gave a nod, and began to run back with the two teens following with a mild jog. It didn't take long to find their way back, Joker and Violet's mission already being completed with the visible right eye in his hand. 

"You two did that quick huh?"

"We did Mona-Senpai! You all look okay, thank goodness. It wasn't too hard, was it?" 

"Hehe, nothing we couldn't handle, especially with my impeccable guidance-" 

"Ohhhh no, you're not about to lie to them! We got ambushed twice before we started the real fight!"

That set the not-cat off very quickly, jumping to his own defense.

"Maybe if you weren't so loud when we're running, it wouldn't have happened!" 

Panther cut the inevitable argument short with a swift knock on the head for Mona and a pinch on the cheek for Skull. They rubbed their sore spots, grumbling but ceasing their protests. Joker took the eye from his friend, placing it in it's proper socket, and did the same with the one he and Violet retrieved.

The swinging ceased, earning a round of satisfied smiles from the band of thieves.

"Aww yeah, we did it! Let's get across!" 

Jumping from one platform to the next in a sprint and dashing up the stairs, a huge set of double doors appeared before them, halting their progress yet again as they lay unmoving.

"I swear, if we have to find any more damn keys I'm gonna-" 

"Hey look, up there!" 

Violet pointed to an open hole in the wall that would be relatively easy to climb, stopping his comment midway. The grin he had before returned, clasping his fists together. 

"Alright! No more bullshit, just nice and easy! Wish the whole palace was like this." 

Climbing up one by one, the crawled out of the opening and scurried past Kamoshida as stealthily as they could, deathly afraid of making any noise to alert him when they were so close, and walked into the treasure room when they were safe. 

The golden shine of the room housing the object they came here to steal glitzed around their eyes, Skull's mouth going agape.

"Woaaaaaah... Holy shit, look at all this gold!"

Panther bent down and felt some, the coins were hard as jewelry and there were some sapphires mixed in as well among the pile. 

"They feel so real... Where is the treasure, by the way? All I see are these tiny coins and that floating thing."

"That floating thing IS the treasure. Desires aren't a tangible thing by nature, so we have to make the palace ruler aware of it's existence. Once they're conscious of the fact that it might be taken away, this 'floating thing' will take the form of something we can actually steal."

Mona turned back around to the group, putting a paw on his chin. 

"Now, we'll need to make sure he knows we're gonna do it for this to work, so we'll have to send-" 

"A calling card, just like a real thief."

Joker finished his sentence, getting fired up at the prospect of putting an end to Kamoshida once and for all. 

"That's right leader! At least... I think of course, but I'm sure I'm right!" 

He jumped off the pile of treasure, motioning with his paw to follow.

"We're done here! Next time is the last time we'll have to set foot in this place. Once we send the calling card, we'll only have a day before it's all over, so we can't afford to fail! To the saferoom!" 

They filed out the room one by one, Violet taking one last look at the treasure. She steeled herself, following suit.

\-------------- 

In bed at her home, the exhaustion finally hit. Sumire checked her phone to see the groupchat buzzing her phone and beckoning her to answer it.

**Ryuji: Damn, that was so effin' rough**

**Ryuji: We did it tho right Akira? Ask Mona**

**Akira: He said we did.**

**Ryuji: Niceeeee**

**Ann: Sick of seeing his face. When are we sending the calling card?**

**Ryuji: Got it covered**

**Ryuji: Sending that shit TOMORROW we are wasting no time**

**Ryuji: Yall cool with that right ???**

**Ann: Yeah!**

**Akira: No problems here.**

She realized right then, staring at her phone, that it was only the 13th. If they did this tomorrow, then perhaps they could spare Suzui her fate, she didn't do anything drastic until the 15th, nor have Akira and Ryuji been threatened with an expulsion. 

Sumire smiled wide. She was going to save her too. 

_I can finally do something right for once in my life._

**Sumire: Yes! It's best to finish this while we can, we can't be slow with this.**

**Ryuji: Sweet ! Let's kick this bastards ass**

**Ryuji: Gn guys**

**Ann: Goodnight!**

**Akira: Goodnight.**

**Sumire: Rest well everyone!**

She shut off her phone, putting it down and pulling the covers over her body. 

If everything went well tomorrow, she would change a huge part of the past, and it was a change she was looking forward to making. 


	11. In which a heart was (re)stolen: Part 1

**4/14**

"WHO DID THIS?!" 

Kamoshida's voice boomed and his body shook in rage, panting heavily from the exerted effort of his outburst and staring at the billboards of Shujin academy's halls. 

The entire board was filled topped to bottom with calling cards that all said the same thing: 

**_Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust. We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students that can't fight back. That's why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready. From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts._ **

Ryuji stifled his laughter with his jacket, hearing the strained screeching from the man he hated so much was music to his ears. 

"Guys, I think we really pissed him off!" 

He spoke in a hushed whisper, huddling around Akira, Sumire, and Ann, who was more surprised that the other blonde actually remembered to keep his voice down for once. 

"Gee, no kidding. Haven't seen him this mad since Mishima spilled his morning coffee 2 weeks ago, poor guy..."

Akira sensed her growing discomfort at the memory as she trailed off, and decided to change the subject. 

"How did you manage to make multiple calling cards AND post them up undetected?"

"I woke up early, snuck in, arranged the letters, and camped out in the bathroom on my phone until everyone got in for the day!" 

Ryuji grinned, clearly proud of himself. Ann sighed, but she had her own small smile. 

"Luckily Shujin halls don't have security cameras or it'd be over for us."

Sumire was wired, her heart pounding at the thought of this upcoming mission. She **can't** fail. If she somehow screws it up, she'd have doomed everyone again. 

It'd be all her fault, again. 

_Again... No. **Never** again. _

The gossip of students around them drowned out the group's conversation, but Kamoshida came barreling towards them regardless. 

"It was you, wasn't it, you little prick!"

The disheveled man's eyes locked square on their leader, but he was a master of never revealing his hand. Akira was steadfast as he held his gaze, opting not to answer. 

"Are you deaf?! I asked you a damn question!" 

The raven-haired boy smirked, but made no effort to respond otherwise. 

"Hey, back off him! He didn't do shit, ok?!"

Ryuji couldn't stand to see any of his friends have to endure the same screeching he did so long ago, stomping a foot in anger. Kamoshida chuckled, turning his focus to him. 

"So it was you, huh? Should've figured you haven't learned your damn lesson. You can kiss your ass goodbye, Sakamoto. I'm sick of looking at you. You and that transfer are a stain on the good name of this school." 

Hearing Akira get slandered got his blood boiling, his knuckles turning white with how hard he was clenching his fists. The faux-blonde wasn't having any of this, and despite the worrying looks he'd received from both Ann and Sumire, he let his anger get the best of him. 

"YOU'RE SICK OF ME?! I'M SICK OF YOU! GO TO HELL!" 

Students began to pay attention, eyes all falling on them. The P.E teacher's expression was devilish now, and he once again shifted focus to someone else while getting within arm's length. Akira said nothing, Morgana lying perfectly still in his bag. Ann's face looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and bury herself.

Sumire froze, feeling his gaze land on her body. 

"Vulgar as always, how predictable. Yoshizawa, you really shouldn't be hanging out with such bad influences... You either, Takamaki. Come with me, the both of you." 

His arm darted forward and gripped her wrist before she could even react, and the first year felt herself be dragged against her will towards the staircase. Ann dodged just in time, but she was petrified that he'd even attempt to touch her like that. Kamoshida wasn't deterred and kept on walking while keeping the straightest face he could. Sumire looked back at her friends, scarlet eyes wide and pleading, throat shut tight with a fear on par with her spell the previous day when her gaze landed on her therapist. 

Akira began to move, but Ryuji was way ahead of him, practically bolting forward. Seeing the younger boy rear back a fist, Kamoshida let himself smile when he saw his bait was taken so easily. 

At the same moment the zio user swung while aiming towards his lower chest, the older man had heaved the arm holding Sumire in front of him, dragging her light body with it, and Ryuji's fist collided with her face with all his rage behind it. 

Her world went dark almost instantly, stumbling back and dropping to the floor after Kamoshida let go of her. She lay in a heap, causing the entire crowd of students to frenzy. 

"YOSHIZAWA!" 

Ann rushed over immediately and bent down to check on her, a fresh bruise forming on her right cheek. Sumire groaned, cracking open an eye. 

_"Holy shit! Sakamoto just punched out Yoshizawa!"_

_"Are they sure it was the transfer with the assault record?!"_

_"Poor Yoshizawa... That must've hurt..."_

_"Shut up, he might punch you too!_

Ryuji stood there in horror, anger giving way to extreme guilt, fist still suspended in the air. Her glasses miraculously stayed in place after all that, a part of it tangled up in her hair and securing it's position. Kamoshida kneeled next to her, and it took every ounce of self restraint Ann had not to tear him to shreds. 

"Assault, huh? Looks like someone is getting **expelled**." 

Finally, the boy's arm fell. 

And he ran. 

He ran down the hall, and up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. Ann tried to call out to him before he got too far, but he shut his eyes and let muscle memory take over, blocking out any noises that wasn't his own thoughts.

Akira was so dumbfounded by the speed in which everything unfurled, that by the time his world darkened and Kamoshida's shadow had taunted them with the task of stealing the treasure and Sumire was being held up by Ann, only then did his legs respond.

His movements were calculated. Even his walk and the sounds his shoes made when they hit the ground were methodical. 

The small crowd of students had dispersed by now, along with a satisfied Kamoshida, all other staff had been in their respective classrooms.

Sumire's vision was blurred, mostly by the growing pain in her cheeks causing her eyes to squeeze almost shut.

"A-Akira, where's Sakamoto-senpai? We need to go find him..." 

She was still dazed, but not to the point where she couldn't form coherent thoughts. Her balance was off, however, shaking a bit before being caught by Ann.

"We'll find him before we go in, don't worry. I know he didn't mean it, it was that disgusting bastard Kamoshida's fault. For now we'll get you to the nurse's office, help me out Akira. If your teacher sees this they might call your parents and it's all gonna go downhill from there." 

He wordlessly slung an arm around her shoulder, Morgana poking his head out just a bit from his bag. Sumire was shorter than them both, and carrying her like that became a problem, so Akira just hoisted her up behind his back before she could protest.

"Yoshizawa! Are you okay?!" 

She nodded slowly, but felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Sumire buried her face into Akira's back, wincing a bit when the injury made contact with it and her glasses smooshed against her nose. Her lips curled up into a slight smile, a vague memory of being carried just like this after her rescue played out in her mind. She wanted to say that she could walk on her own, but... 

The first year didn't get to appreciate it back then, so she was sure going to take advantage of this now, closing her eyes and quietly humming in content while the stinging began to dull a bit. 

"Guys, we HAVE to enter the palace today! If we don't, then everything will be for nothing! Where's that bonehead?! Of course he couldn't control himself..." 

"Like I said, we don't know! I'm already freaking out, get back in the bag before someone sees you!" 

The not-cat complied with Ann's fearful pleas, ducking back into Akira's bag and once again becoming just as silent as he was. The bell rung, signifying that they were late, but no one paid it any mind. She led the way to the nurses office, the trek not taking too long, and Sumire was eventually put down again on a bed in the room, Morgana poking his head out when the coast was clear. 

"No one's here, thank god. I'm sorry Yoshizawa, but we can't get detention, not today. We need to get back to class, will you be okay?" 

Hugging herself to make up for the lack of body heat that was no longer in front of her, the redhead nodded. She wanted to refute her worries, but the words weren't coming out, and everything was uncomfortable. Ann turned around, checking the door for any passerby.

Akira bent down to her eye level and carefully held her face, examining her cheek. Unconsciously she leaned into it, her selfish heart doing a little celebratory dance at such intimate contact, even at a time like this. His gentle touch made her flare up, which in this case only made her wince when blood rushed to her bruise. He jerked his hand back, thinking he caused it, and Sumire desperately wanted him to resume what he was he was doing, barely stopping her hand from shooting out and grabbing his wrist. 

Her voice came back then, and she replied to Ann's previous question, grabbing her attention.

"I'll be fine, please get to class Takamaki-Senpai. I can heal this when we get inside the palace." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've... I've done it before. It doesn't fully heal scars, but it does heal fresh cuts ands bruises like this. I just need to make sure no one sees me when I leave the building and not draw attention to myself when I get back to class. Unfortunately, I'm going have to skip first period, but I don't think any of the teachers will say anything regarding that... They pity me quite a bit." 

Sumire gripped the edge of the bed just a little harder. 

"I'm worried about Sakamoto-Senpai the most though. I hope he knows I don't blame him for this..." 

Ann walked forward, clasping a hand over her own.

"Hey, it's alright. If I had to guess, he's probably on the roof so we'll go get him during lunch. He's not gonna leave us hanging, it isn't like him to do that, even if he makes a mistake. At the very least he deserves a scolding for being so reckless while we're at it..." 

Morgana piped up, glancing at the clock.

"You two are already really late, let's not waste anymore time. We'll get revenge soon enough, Kamoshida will pay for his crimes!"

Akira began to leave, sliding the door open and looking back at the two. He looked like he wanted to say something, but just closed his eyes and walked out. 

"He's really upset, huh... I guess I ALSO gotta go calm him down too before he kills someone, geez. We'll see you soon, okay?" 

With that, she speed-walked after her friend, trying to form an excuse in her head for their absence, leaving Sumire alone with her thoughts and the tick of the room's clock, waiting for the first period to be up.

Of course, this was painful for her, but if it meant sparing others of even worse fates, she'd bare it. 

_This is the least I can do after everything I've done._

\----------------

"DAMN IT!" 

Ryuji kicked around the chairs of the Shujin Academy rooftop, crying out in frustration. 

"D-Damn it... I hit her, just like my effin' dad..."

He felt like throwing up. He was no better than his shitty excuse of an abusive father in his mind now. He promised his mom he'd never raise a fist against a woman like he did, and look what ended up happening. 

"I don't deserve to be a Phantom Thief... I don't deserve shit!" 

Choking back tears, he refused to cry. He was already a massive burden to her, and he was getting expelled. The only thing he could do now to make her life slightly less atrocious was to not show any more weakness. 

"Everyone was right about me! I'm just a fuckup!" 

Grabbing an unkicked chair, he slammed it against a wall towards the edge of the roof, making a huge crashing sound and almost tipping over a potted plant. 

Seeing the plant hover over the edge of the table it was being held on, a sound was heard from behind him. Ryuji snapped to attention, eyes meeting a wealth of pink. 

The person was shorter than he was, with a fluffy head of auburn hair and wearing a slightly oversized sweater where all of the pink was coming from. Upon further inspection, it was definitely a girl, her posture giving off an almost regal aura despite how soft she looked.

"Oh! I, um... Pardon me for interrupting, I apologize. I didn't mean to hide, and I was going to make my presence known as soon as I noticed you burst in, but you started yelling and throwing chairs and I'm not very good at calming people down..." 

She sheepishly looked down at her hands that were clasped together, and Ryuji felt like even more of an asshole hearing the even softer tone of her voice. 

"I had no idea you were up here, I just went off and acted out without thinkin' twice..."

Trying to make small talk, he picked up a plant with a tiny colored flower growing on it, placing it back down in it's original position.

"I uh... are these yours or somethin'?" 

The girl ran with it, a wide smile forming, making her words sound full of delight. 

"Yes! I've been growing them for quite some time now, they're my pride and joy. I've been coming here every morning and some afternoons for months. It takes quite a bit of patience and effort, but knowing that I can nurture such beautiful life makes it all worth it." 

He nodded, giving his own small smile in return. 

"Damn, for real? That's some crazy dedication, I don't think I could ever be patient enough to wait for results that don't have to do with my body or exam scores..."

She giggled at that last part, but her demeanor quickly shifted to demure again after pulling out a familiar calling card from her jacket pocket. 

"I'm sorry if I'm out of line for asking this, but you said something about 'being a phantom thief' and this calling card was signed by them and posted all over the board while I was walking up the stairs this morning. You don't have to answer me of course, but I was just curious... are you the one who did this?" 

Ryuji's eyes widened, tripping over himself to explain.

"Shit, you heard- I mean, no, I'm- Gah, damn it, there's no point in lying about it now, even I can tell when I'm being too obvious..."

He sighed defeatedly, meeting her brown eyes, and something about them was different. They were disarming, but not in a malicious way. He could almost feel the genuine concern she had over his reaction, and he decided to just vent. 

"Yeah, I am. Keep it a secret though, ok?"

She giggled again, nodding.

"Mmhm! I don't have anyone to tell anyways, it's been so long since I've had a friend..." 

"For real?! People are missing out then, er..."

"Haru. Haru... Okumura, third year. And thank you, you're very sweet." 

Suddenly feeling shy, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, replying with his own.

"Ryuji Sakamoto, second year." 

He sat down on one of the chairs he threw after picking it up, and she did the same, placing one gently down in front of him. 

"About that bastard Kamoshida, he's been abusin' his students and doin' whatever the hell he wants around here just cause he got some stupid medal. The staff know all about it too, but say nothin'! It's some real bullshit, and we're gonna get back at him."

"That's horrible! I've never heard of any of this until just now, I'm sorry."

"Oh, 's all good, there's no way you could've known unless you had some direct involvement or connection to a victim. But it ends today. Shujin will finally be rid of that asshole by the time the sun goes down." 

Haru gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. 

"Did you just say 'Get rid of'? You don't mean-"

Realizing his mistake, he frantically waved his hands in front of him. 

"Shit, no no we're not gonna kill him or anything! Just make him fess up!"

Relaxing, she put her hand down, raising a brow. Taking a mental note of him using "we" instead of "I", she asked her next question.

"Excuse me for prying, but how would you go about doing that?" 

Before he could lie about it, the door to Shujin's rooftop opened, and in walked Shiho Suzui.

"Oh, hello! It seems I have a lot of visitors today!" 

The third year gave a warm greeting to her, and Shiho bowed in her direction. 

"Good morning Senpai, sorry for intruding, but I'm here for this one."

She walked foward, and promptly knocked Ryuji on the top of his head. Yelping in pain, he looked up at her while rubbing the spot that took damage.

"Ow! What was-"

"Ann texted me and told me what you did, so nothing else out of you. Yoshizawa is fine by the way, from what I've heard she's in the nurses' office." 

He stopped complaining instantly. Haru looked confused, but didn't want to interject, so she kept to herself. 

"She also told me you were skipping class, and that getting detention when you had 'something important' to do afterschool would be very dumb, so I decided to take a quick 'bathroom break' to come get you." 

He shot up at that, running a hand through his hair. 

"Oh shit, you're right! Sorry for making you come all this way for me, I'll buy you a beef bowl to make up for it!" 

She bumped his shoulder playfully. 

"Yeah, you better, and get Ann some chocolate and Yoshizawa whatever she wants while you're at it. And I better hear that you apologized at least 100 times, or enough to make her satisfied." 

He looked over at Haru, and taking a pencil with a scrap of math homework from his pocket, scribbled down his phone number. 

"Here's my number, sorry for all the trouble Senpai! Text me soon so I can save yours!"

Running back towards the door and down stairs, he was out of sight within moments. Shiho sighed, but it was a fond exasperation. 

"Both of them will be the death of me one day, I swear..." 

She looked down at the table, eyeing his chicken scratch. Taking out her own pen, she flipped the paper, snorted at the unfinished and late homework, and wrote an eligible version of his number on the top, ripping the piece with it off and throwing the rest in a nearby trashcan. 

"Thank you for putting up with him, I know he's a handful." 

"Hehe, you say that, but you're smiling."

"Am I? Guess it's too late for me then, save yourself."

They both laughed as Shiho stood up straight, dusting herself off.

"I gotta get back to class, have a good day Senpai."

Bowing once more, she turned to leave. Haru noticed bruises on the back of her legs, and recalled what Ryuji had said to her. 

_Victims of Kamoshida..._

"Um, excuse me! Can I get your name?"

Shiho stopped in place, looking back at the 3rd year.

"Shiho Suzui. And you?" 

"Haru Okumura."

"Oh, you mean the family that owns Big Bang Burger?"

Haru's lips tightened at the mention of the fast food chain.

"Yes, exactly."

Shiho thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"By the way, did you call me just for my name, or?" 

"O-Oh, right! I just wanted to say, if you need someone to talk to, even though we don't know each other... I'm always available."

That got a more noticeable smile from her. 

"Thanks Senpai, I'll keep that in mind." 

With that, she left down the stairs. Haru got up to put the chairs away, grabbing the slip of paper before she began. 

For the first time in a while, she was looking forward to the future. 


	12. In which a heart was (re)stolen: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2 month anniversary to this fic, and thank you all for reading!

Sumire liked to think she could predict the behaviors of her friends (she was still hesitant to call them that) by now, or at least have a vague idea of how they might act given any situation. 

Clearly, she was wrong. 

Ryuji was in the middle of his 38th pushup, visibly straining to get to his next one, as a form of penance for what he did. The thieves stood in an alley, crowding around him, Ann encouraging her friend.

"C'mon! Just 2 more, you can do it!" 

"Sakamoto-senpai, I told you this is unnecessary! There's no need to apologize! If anything, I'm-"

"ARGH!"

He grunted, signaling his 39th pushup was about to begin. 

"N-N..o! I hafta m-make it up to you the only w-way I know how! Don't say sorry!" 

She gently placed a hand on her fading bruise, hidden behind the scarf she always carried in her bag, even in summer. Luckily it wasn't too hot that April afternoon, so it wasn't unbearable to wear. Sometimes for important gym meets, coach Hiraguchi would have them travel out the country, and the weather wasn't the same everywhere, so Kasumi had always said it was "better to be safe than sorry!", usually accompanied by her trademark smile. 

There was a particular memory she had, one where she faced herself in the mirror around this time, technically a year ago... 

\-----------------

**4/17 (Past)**

_The morning was bright and beautiful, which meant the perfect day for training after school. S̶u̶m̶i̶r̶e̶ Kasumi got dressed fairly early as she usually did, and took a look in the mirror._

_A photo of her and her younger sister, Sumire, lay at the edge of it. Every morning, she'd always plant a kiss on her index and middle finger, and place it on her portrait. It was her way of showing her she cared, if by some miracle she was watching._

_"I love you," she'd say to no one. "I'm sorry," she'd say to no one._

_But never did she cry, there were no time for tears. She was living for two now._

_Feeling particularly sentimental today, she picked up the colored photo, held in a masterfully crafted dolphin frame her mother had gotten them specifically to hold this picture. It was taken just after she'd won her third 1st place trophy, and she could remember as clear as day the r̶e̶p̶u̶l̶s̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶j̶e̶a̶l̶o̶u̶s̶y̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶e̶l̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶w̶a̶r̶d̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶i̶s̶t̶e̶r̶ pure joy and satisfaction of winning such a rigorous event that they'd been training months for._

_She hugged the frame, and tears threatened to flow, but she held them back. Kasumi Yoshizawa doesn't falter. Not now, not ever._

_Pulling it back, she noticed her sister was frowning. Why didn't she realize sooner? Her usually cute face had a forced smile behind it, and eventually she'd gotten used to seeing her like that, but it was particularly noticeable now._

_That, and a few other alarming things..._

_Sumire's hair was red, she knew that, and her own was less so, more brown._

_So... why is it red when she looked in the mirror now?_

**_"You dyed it in remembrance,"_ ** _her brain offered quickly._

_Ah yes, of course! That had to be it, she n̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ had it done not too long after the funeral._

_Looking to her own expression, there was something that bothered her too. What happened to her beauty mark? Do they just fade with time?_

_Maybe she should ask her dad. And so she did._

_At the time, she didn't get why he left the room afterwards. And she understood even less why she heard quiet sobs from behind the bathroom door._

_But Kasumi Yoshizawa didn't have time for questions._

_And just like before, Kasumi Yoshizawa ceased having time to mourn for her sister._

_\--------------_

"...ire?" 

Blinking, Sumire looked up at Akira, who gave her a patient smile. 

"H-Huh? I'm so sorry, did you say something?" 

Looking around, everyone was actually doing the same thing. Ryuji was panting from physically exerting himself, but otherwise even he stood there quietly. She felt stupid for wasting everyone's time as usual, making them have to stop and wait for her to snap out of one of her daydreams. 

"We're heading in now, are you ready?" 

She nodded quickly. Ryuji banged his fist together, Morgana gave the okay after looking around the corner to make sure they were alone, and Ann's patient smile gained a wicked edge to it, looking at their leaders phone. 

**_Beginning Navigation._ **

The world shifted, their clothes changed, and the air was tense with fully tightened security. This was the last time she had to look at this abhorrent castle, and Violet was extremely relieved for that. 

She was going to end this as soon as possible, for Suzui's sake. Mona stretched out, pleased to be back in his bipedal form, and gave the team a pep talk. 

"Alright, this is it! Our only objective today is to steal that treasure, and we only got one chance! If we screw this up, Skull gets expelled, and while that might be a good thing-"

"Hey, what the hell?!"

"-we can't let anyone else fall victim to Kamoshida's atrocious behavior! Let's move out!" 

As they ran forward, Violet pulled off her mask and called upon her Persona.

"Ella, Diarahan!" 

A greenish glow enveloped her, and her bruise completely vanished in a few seconds while she put her mask back on. She felt better already, unable to help the wide smile forming on her face from the relief.

"You were right, that was amazing!" Panther shouted mid run. 

"It was nothing! Just let me know if any of you are ever seriously hurt in the real world, I'll patch you right up!" 

Hearing that, Mona felt just the tiniest bit of inadequacy creep into his psyche, but he brushed it off. Now was not the time to be upset, he had to focus. 

\-----------------

The halls of Shujin Academy were lively even during after school hours. 

Shiho strolled on towards the stairs, there wasn't any practice today so she was hoping to get home early and get a nap in, she really felt like she earned one after this morning. 

Before she got too far, she sensed a presence slowly getting closer, and instinctively whipped around to face whoever it was. 

She didn't expect to see Mishima, all battered and bruised like she was, though Kamoshida decided to spare her face and go for her legs while the boy in front of her was severely beaten in the former. 

"Suzui... You're not leaving, are you?"

_God damn it._

"...Yeah, I was actually. Why?" 

_You know why. Just run, forget volleyball and go before he puts his hands on you again._

Her thoughts, her body, everything screamed at her to flee, to get as far away as possible.

But she knew she couldn't. This sport was her shot at getting into a good university, and the one of the only things she found joy in that wasn't Ann or her friends. 

Mishima hesitated, but only for a moment. He couldn't bare to meet her eyes for this next part, they both felt the same chill as he spoke his next words. 

"Mr.Kamoshida's asking for you..."

Shiho's entire body tensed up, her knee injury flaring at the strain. 

"...What did he say?" 

Silence. He looked up at her this time, at least giving her that much before he lied to her face.

"I... I don't know. I think he's really mad at Kurusu and Sakamoto, kept muttering their names over and over." 

The Volleyball star clenched her right fist so hard, her nails dug into her palm and drew blood. Mishima noticed the crimson liquid seeping from her hand and heading down the cracks of her fingers, but made no comment about it. 

"Well, I have to go... I don't have to say where he is by now. We both know." 

Giving her one last look at her, he ran off. She wanted to run out the building more than anything, but volleyball was her once chance to get a scholarship. She didn't excel at academics like their student council president, she couldn't run like Ryuji, she wasn't an bombshell like Ann with an equally captivating personality to boot, nor was she rich like her new acquaintance Okumura-Senpai. 

Volleyball was all she had. If she was kicked off the team, that was it. Shiho Suzui had no future. 

"Ann..." 

She whispered her friend's name to the wind. To be expected, not a single student nearby payed her any mind, they might as well be ghosts. 

Eventually, she started the slow walk over there. 

_Might as well get this over with. You're not gonna let him win, remember why you put up with this. Ann is going to be famous, it's a given. You need to be someone worthy of walking by her side, and it just so happens you can do that while also doing something you love. Just grit and bear it. Be strong for her sake._

She felt another presence once more, and she prayed to whatever god was listening it wasn't that foul man. 

"Um, excuse me, Suzui?"

Turning around, she let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding when her eyes caught sight of a pink wool jacket coupled with a warm smile. 

"Hello again senpai. Is there something you need?" 

Haru eyed the slowly bleeding hand of her junior, and her smile fell instantly, replaced with a pitying frown. 

"Oh my, your hand! What happened?' 

Shiho finally noticed the self-inflicted injury, grimacing.

"Ah, just nerves. Don't worry about it."

She didn't buy it. 

"It doesn't look like something minor. Let's get you to the nurses office, this needs to be treated." 

Slowly reaching for her wrist, the 3rd year's hand wrapped around it, gently leading her away. A protest died on her lips as soon as she felt Haru's palm. Her hands weren't very big, but they were warm, and her thick pillowy fingers contrasted with the slight callouses Shiho could tell were forming at their bases. 

"Hey senpai, do you play sports?" 

"Hm? Oh, no no! Nothing strenuous like that, though I do enjoy gardening. It's why you saw me on the rooftop earlier today, I was tending to some of my flowers. Sometimes I end up doing one last check before I go home, like today." 

"So I have you to thank for such beautiful scenery when I sneak up there then?" 

Haru's cheeks gained a slight pink tint as they walked, unused to praise. 

"W-Well, I suppose in a way, yes. But all I do is help them along, the final result is all them." 

"You need to give yourself more credit, it's probably not easy. They say thank you, by the way."

"My, you can communicate with them?"

"That's right senpai, haven't you heard? I'm a plant whisperer."

Haru hummed in mock thought. 

"Well, what are they saying now?" 

Shiho waved her uninjured arm in they air, closing her eyes to look like she was concentrating.

"Hmm... They say.... 'I'm hungry!', and they really hate what they serve for lunch on Thursdays." 

The two shared a laugh, Haru especially, really getting a kick out of it.

"Hehehe, you're very silly Suzui!"

"Silly? Never been called THAT before, first time for everything I guess." 

Kamoshida was pushed to the back of her mind, but she knew she'd have to face some consequences for this as she began to scramble to come up with an excuse for why she didn't immediately rush over like a dog when called. 

She just hoped it wouldn't hurt so much this time. 


	13. In which a heart was (re)stolen: Part 3

"Damn, this shit is heavy!" 

Skull huffed, taking quick and careful steps while balancing the treasure. Heaving the giant crown out of the throne room was proving to be a challenge, it's weight far more than any of them anticipated. 

"Argh, can't we make this thing smaller Mona?!" 

The thief in question scurried in front of them, unable to help cause of how short he was. 

"If I knew, I would've done it by now! We just have to keep going!" 

"E-Easy for you to say, you're not doing anything!" 

"Once again, I would if I could, I'm sorry!" 

The group grunted and strained, and didn't get very far before a shrill cheer came from somewhere behind them. 

**_"Go go, let's go, Ka-mo-shida!"_ **

Feeling malicious intent and hearing a loud grunt, Skull immediately dropped his part of the crown and brought out his weapon, swinging wildly at whatever it was.

The force of his swing making contact with Kamoshida's spike sent the ball rocketing towards where it came from, smacking his cognition of Ann square in the abdomen. It tumbled back, hitting the ground with a thud, and Joker wasted no time pulling out his pistol and shooting it in the chin, instantly erasing it from existence in a puff of ash.

Unfortunately, this meant Violet and Panther had to hold the crown up themselves, and while Violet's legs were exceptionally powerful, her arms were not. It crashed to the floor, and was quickly warped to the demented king's hands, it's size returning to something more normal.

"You digusting thieves! How dare you destroy my toy!" 

Now thoroughly pissed off, Panther snapped back. 

"Shut up, just shut the hell up! I'm sick of whatever shit you decide to spew out whenever that nasty mouth of yours opens up!"

"You don't get to talk to me like that, **_whore!_** I'm the king of this world, none of you know your place!" 

Violet stepped forward, steeling herself.

"Don't call her that! We're here today because YOU don't know YOUR place! You can't treat the lives of students the way you do, it isn't right!" 

Skull took a stand next to her, pointing straight at the older man and placing a supporting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You've made Ann's, Suzui's, Mishima's, EVERYONE'S life a living hell, including me! It's over, give the crown back so you can pay what you effin' owe, you shitty old man!"

A low chuckle came from him in response. 

"Everyone willingly protects me so that we may all profit! If you can't see that, you'll die for it!" 

Kamoshida melted into a puddle, and morphed into a huge, disgusting shadow with frail limbs and a large purple tongue. 

"This is it! Everyone, let's do this!" 

Everyone tensed up, all except Violet. She looked the grotesque thing over, and shook her head.

"Hey, Skull?

Hearing his name, he paused, giving her a look.

"Uh, Violet?! Is now the best time for a question?!"

"Mmhm, trust me." 

She stepped closer, pulling off her mask, Ella appearing behind her. 

"You asked me if I had a 'super ultimate move' before. Would you care for a special demonstration?"

Everyone raised their brow, but a wave of realization came to him just then. 

"Ohhhhh, oh shit! Captain Kidd, Tarukaja!" 

Ripping off his mask, he summoned his persona, powering her up. Kamoshida began getting impatient, throwing volleyballs she dodged with ease. 

"Damn it, stay still!" 

She stopped as soon as he said it, but only because she was ready. 

The first year took a deep breath, a memory of Akira's encouraging voice strengthening her further. It actually didn't take this long to use it, she was just trying to look as cool as possible. 

She relished in the fact that all eyes were on her, including her Joker. Striking a pose and throwing out her arm with a spin, she grinned. 

_Selfish._

_**"Ella, Masquerade!"**_

Her persona twirled and flipped, a beautiful display unleashing 2 sharp waves of energy that seemed to cut the very air around them as they hurtled toward the king of lust. Nobody had time to react to them, not even the recipient of it, who was ripped in 4 different directions on contact. 

One attack. That's all it took to almost wipe him out completely. Skull hollered, running towards her side with hype-induced vigor. 

"THAT WAS SICK! VIOLET, YOUR AMAZIN'!" 

She let go of a breath she was holding, sighing and silenty casting Diaharan on herself, restoring her strength. 

Panther took the opportunity to hurl an agi at Kamoshida's writhing form, dissolving it and leaving behind a broken man, with no resolve left to even move. 

"You... You can't be serious..." 

He let out his disbelief weakly, words shaky and uneven. Joker strolled past, hands in his pocket, and pressed a boot to his back. 

"I think this has been a sufficient enough reality check, no?" 

Leaning in and applying more pressure, he whispered into his ear while snatching the crown off his head. 

**"You're not as strong as you think you are. There's always someone bigger."**

Smiling, he tossed the now smaller crown to Mona, who caught it with a jump. He looked at his fellow second year for his next question.

"Well Panther, what do you want to do with him? It's up to you." 

"M-Me?!"

Skull walked up next to her, giving a nod. 

"Yeah, it is. Helping Violet smack him down was enough for me, so whatever happens next is on you." 

"O-Oh! Um..." 

While they spoke, Kamoshida began mumbling to himself. 

"It's not my fault... It's not..."

Stopping the team's banter at those spoken words, the girl in red questioned him. 

"What?" 

The gym teacher spoke a little louder now, looking directly at her. 

"It's those... Those god damn hyenas fault... Those kids and parents, forcing their expectations on me." 

Slamming a fist in frustration, he boomed, glaring with gilded eyes. 

"What the hell is wrong with demanding a reward for that?!"

Ann thought of the rumors and slander she had to endure, sleepless nights racked with sorrow and inner turmoil. She thought of Mishima, who flinched if you even entered a 3 feet radius of him. She thought of Ryuji, who's leg was brutalized. 

She hought of every single bruise, every ounce of pain Shiho had been through.

She scoffed. 

"Rot in prison, and think about what you've done for the rest of your life."

Walking off without looking back, Mona followed suit. Joker lifted his leg, and did the same, Skull not too far off. Violet took one look back, watching him dissolve in defeat. 

Then the castle started to crumble and shake, and they ran for their lives.

\-----------------------

"Done! Good job Suzui, you didn't even flinch!"

Haru sung the volleyball star's praises as she took a step back from the bed, eliciting a small blush from the slightly younger girl. Having a pretty upperclassmen compliment her was something she never got used to, even after hearing plenty of cheers from supportive students at games showing their school spirit. Shiho liked to think she was a little tougher than that, but it happened without fail.

"It's hardly worth any praise senpai, if anything I should be praising you. You patched my hand up better than most of my teammates." 

The auburn-haired girl shook her head in defense of people she didn't even know.

"Oh my, no! I've only ever treated my own tiny cuts, they're surely better than I am." 

Shiho puffed air out her nose in amusement remembering their first few attempts to patch other students up, but the reaction to the memory held a fondness too. 

Swinging her legs that almost reached the floor from her seated position on the mattress, the 2nd year closed her eyes in thought for a moment. 

She opened them, smiling at her senior.

"Senpai, you're way too formal. You can just call me Shiho."

Haru stared, her eyes widening almost instantly out of disbelief.

"Suzui, are-"

"That's Shiho to you now, senpai."

Stopping mid sentence, she hesitantly corrected herself.

"S-Shiho, are you sure that's okay? We've only just met." 

Smirking at a memory, Shiho laid back on the bed in the empty nurse's office and waved her good hand. 

"When I met Ann, which you know as Takamaki, I didn't call her by her last name for more than a week. I wasn't very nice to her either, the very first thing I said to her was that her paintings sucked- which they did by the way. I find skipping the awkward acquaintances-to-friends phase and just being friends from the start to be way better in the long run." 

Looking over at Haru again, she smiled wide, but only for a second, the expression on her lips shrinking to a smaller one again. 

"So, senpai..."

Hopping out of bed and ignoring the pain in her knee when she knelt, Shiho took her hand and looked up at a very bewildered 3rd-year. 

"Will you skip the acquaintance phase with me?" 

Her posture, the conviction in her voice, and the look in her eyes was **_VERY_** reminiscent of a marriage proposal, and Haru couldn't help but give a small frown unconsciously as her arranged union with Sugimura barged it's way to the center of her mind. Seeing the expression of discomfort, Shiho immediately backed off, standing up and bowing apologetically.

"I'm sorry senpai, I tend to go a little overboard. I'm used to being around Ann all the time and she's my best friend and the only one I really talk to, so I forget what's appropriate and what isn't with other people. Please, forgive me."

Haru waved her hands frantically in horror, realizing she must've made a face on accident.

"N-No no! Shiho, I'm really sorry, it's not you and I would love to! It's just, that pose..." 

Standing up straight and feeling the slight throb of pain from her knee again, she raised a brow. The older of the two hesitated for a moment, but pushed it down and decided to finally vent. 

"My father's arranged me a marriage to a man I... don't particularly like. And anything related to that, even vaguely, tends to dampen my mood. I just... wish I had some semblance of choice or control in my life." 

Shiho blinked. Haru had no control of her life, always having to do what she was told... 

That wasn't much different than her, in that sense. 

Her bandaged hand reached out to grab the girl in front of her to offer some comfort, but the door to the infirmary opened right then. 

Kamoshida stood, his towering height giving him a clear view of the two highschoolers. 

His vision landed square on Shiho. 

Her blood ran cold. 

"There you are. Suzui, I had requested you visited my office to discuss some important matters in regards to your position on the volleyball team. Please, if you will, come with me." 

The fake niceties were on full display. His finely-tuned technique that ensnared and fooled dozens of parents reared it's hideous head. His disarming smile, the pleasant fluctuations of his voice, the vocabulary he used, they were all honed to perfection. 

They, perhaps more than his physical stature, were the true danger. He was a predator through and through. 

However, Haru lived in a world where it was truly dog-eat-dog, and she immediately saw through it. Stepping in front of Shiho in an innocent manner that wouldn't suggest she knew anything, she replied for the petrified 2nd-year. 

"Shiho's unfortunately not feeling well at the moment Mr.Kamoshida. Students are often drained at the end of the day, and with someone as active as her, it can often be very taxing, physically and mentally. Maybe it would be best to just wait another day? Perhaps even tomorrow morning, if it's so urgent?" 

Kamoshida's smile wavered subtly, unused to not immediately getting his way. He went in for the counterattack without suspecting anything.

"It'll only be for a moment Okumura, though the concern you're showing for your kouhai is just proof that you really are a model student like your father and your teachers say."

The flattery fell flat, this tactic especially got on her nerves, the disingenuous nature of it ragging on her self confidence growing up and making her wonder if there was really anything truly worth complimenting about her. 

"Thank you. Though, sir?" 

He raised a brow, smile still on his face. 

She decided that just this once, she would speak her mind. She clasped her hands together, beaming at him.

"If you're going to lie to my face, come up with a more convincing one. I've heard more believable fibs from the squeals of domesticated pigs." 

Her words, seeped with venom, stunned the older man, getting a snort out of Shiho, who had been quiet this whole time. He dropped the act and rushed forward, grabbing Haru by the arm. 

She did not flinch. The scene and faint sensation of wristmarks from being grabbed in the same spot this morning before school were still fresh in her mind. He hissed out his next words, letting the door close behind him. 

"Now you listen here, you _fucking_ -" 

He was stopped by an unseen force, stumbling back and holding his head in pain. He knelt down, writhing on the ground, and this sudden shift in action startled both girls. 

Of course, they did nothing to help him, content to let whatever was happening run it's course. 

After a minute, he stopped. Looking up, his eyes landed on Shiho, and nothing could've prepared her for what he did next. 

Kamoshida began to shed tears at the sight of her, and whispered an almost inaudible apology before scrambling to his feet and hastily leaving the room. 

They didn't move after that, shocked into inaction. 

A minute passed. Haru's phone buzzed after a little more time, and that snapped them out of it. Her chauffeur was on standby outside, ready to go whenever she wanted to. 

"I have to go for the day. Will you be alright?" 

Shiho thought about it for a second. Then, deciding to opt out of addressing what had transpired, brought up something else.

"You called me Shiho that whole time, you know." 

The Empress' face gained a pink tint out of embarrassment before she quickly shuffled out of there, Shiho not following far behind. 

Pulling out her phone, she began to text her best friend, thinking she would _not_ believe what just happened. 


	14. In which lied change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter bonus chapter inbetween the next normal sized one because I wanted to write one specific scene!

**4/15**

That friday morning, Sumire Yoshizawa did not see her classmates bolt out of their seats. 

She didn't see them run out the classroom. There were no doors busted down. There were no screams. 

There was no pain, nor sorrow, or disbelief. 

There was no Kamoshida. 

And come lunch time, there was Shiho, chatting with her best friend. 

She'd done it. She'd altered history. She actually felt like she did something good for once in her life.

Akira had no idea why she was practically bouncing with joy. Sure, they'd (hopefully) gotten Kamoshida if what she and Morgana said was to be factual, but the results weren't even in yet, and she'd said she'd only ever fought one palace ruler.

She was acting as though she'd stopped some world ending threat...

Though maybe questioning her elation, while odd, would be a bit harsh. He himself was rather satisfied, and Ryuji seemed to be in very high spirits as well. 

"We effin' pulled it off right?"

He cracked a toothy grin while digging into his meal. Akira took a bite out of his single loaf of bread, and chewed before answering.

"No way to know for sure, we just have to wait and see. Shouldn't take more than a month if I had to guess. Seeing how he's absent... if he doesn't actually confess anything, at least his guilty conscience will keep him away from here forever, so either way I see this as a win and a mark for change."

The rowdy blonde laughed, patting his friend on the shoulder playfully.

"Dude, you're always way too serious. A yes or a no woulda been enough bud. But I guess that's why you're the leader!" 

Akira smirked, taking another bite while Shiho and Ann chatted in front of him. He spotted Sumire walking out of the lunchroom and towards the entrance, swinging the doors open. 

He'll talk to her later when everyone else is around he decided. For now, he enjoyed his bread with Morgana poking his head out to take a bite of it for himself, slipping back in the bag unnoticed. 

\------------------

After a quick bathroom trip, Sumire felt an urge she hadn't gotten in a while. 

She felt like dancing. She _really_ felt like dancing. So much so, that she looked around once, twice, and when she comfirmed nobody was around... 

She twirled. Running with a skip, she hopped and gracefully landed without a sound, following it with another spinning twirl. The redhead giggled to herself, unable to hide her glee as she practically glided across the hallway in front of the restroom.

She hadn't felt this happy since Akira returned her feelings, which felt like an eternity ago. Finishing her improvised routine with a flourish, she panted for breath, wiping her forehead and bowing to no one out of habit.

Someone clapped behind her, sound coming from the staircase. Sumire unwittingly let out a startled noise, and her scarlet eyes locked onto another pair of the same color. 

"Niijima-senpai?!" 

The student council president gave a smile, one that was uncharacteristically warm of her. She walked forward, and her aura of authority she carried was not lost on the younger of the two, making her flush a bit and fidget with her hands.

Not once had she ever had a one on one conversation with her out of all the phantom thieves, she'd even managed to have one with Yusuke, but she could never find the courage nor the right topic to make it happen.

"Geez, I'm not that intimidating, am I? Though, this wouldn't be the first time..." 

She mumbled to herself, focusing her attention on her Kouhai. 

"That was a great performance Yoshizawa, I trust you'll do our school proud. Honestly, it's quite admirable you take your dancing this seriously, even practicing during lunch hours. However... You should really get back there, it ends in 10 minutes."

The red of Sumire's cheeks rivaled that of a shining apple, and she nodded quickly while briskly walking past her and throwing out a tiny, inaudible "thank you". Makoto watched her go, sighing. 

She would really have to work on her approachability.


	15. In which they clashed

**4/15 (AFTERNOON)**

"Mementos...?"

The first-year hesitantly spoke into her metaverse navigator, trying to find the spiraling hellscape she'd been to a couple of times now.

The busy denizens of the subway paid her no mind, which she always found odd. Her appearance was VERY out of place, being a natural red-head among a sea of black hair, especially with it essentially being crimson. Strange as it was, it'd be a blessing in this particular moment as the world shifted and changed around her, the app reacting to the keyword. 

Descending the staircase and entering it fully, her outfit flared on in a flash of blue warmth. Looking around, she saw no one. 

That wasn't good. Where was she? 

"Senpai had a little friend always helping him with his powers, I've seen her before... Her name, what was it again?"

Thinking hard, Sumire pursed her lips before snapping to attention with a grin. With a deep breath, she put her hands over her cheeks and cupped them to amplify her voice as she called out. 

"Lavenza! Are you here?!" 

No answer. She repeated the process, the shouting seemingly having no echo despite the empty space. 

Frowning, she let out a small sigh of disappointment. 

"I wanted some answers at least..."

Her eyes fell towards her hands, red gloves and frills seemed to stare back at her. At a loss of what to do, she begun to fidget with said frills, swishing them about and making little noises to accompany it. 

Then she saw, or rather, heard it.

It sounded otherworldly, a fantastic sort of low hum that didn't sound like it should be coming from anywhere aside from a screen. With it, faint, rapid flaps of wings followed, almost like a bird. 

It was coming from deeper within, and with a second to prepare herself, she continued to descend the stairs of everyone's heart. 

\--------

Shadows here were far too weak to cause her any harm, so she mostly just ignored them completely. Occasionally she'd have to fight, but a couple of swings were all it took to fell any of the more daring monsters. Violet didn't plan on going past the first couple of floors, there was no need. Either she found the source of the sound or she didn't, there wasn't a real sense of urgency. Sure, she wanted to know why this was all happening in the first place, but it was more out of a strong curiosity than anything else. 

Heading towards the 2nd floor a huge wall came into view, almost pulsating red with sickly life, like the rest of mementos. 

The first-year scanned the area, hoping to find what she was looking for. Anything out of place would do, she figured.

Nothing. Violet pouted, giving a huff at the wasted time. 

"Aww... Maybe If I open this door more?" 

She had knowledge on certain things, yes, but Mementos was always a mystery to her. They'd had just gone in, took some request from the phan-site Akira had told her about, and left for the most part. The only important thing she'd seen was the furthest depths, but something told her that she wouldn't find the same sight if she somehow had access to the place now. 

Dr.Maruki's... tentacles? Traced the walls and spiraling corridors in her memory, but they were no where to be seen this time. 

She shuddered a bit involuntarily. Even thinking of the man made her stomach turn a bit. She WAS thankful for what he'd done, and recognized the intentions behind it, but that's all she would be appreciative of. 

She stretched a bit, taking one last look, and began to turn around. 

Halfway through her turn, her hair stood on end, and instinctively she violently dodged the left. Something soared past her head and sunk into the door, leaving a terrible squishing sound in it's wake. 

Quickly scrambling to her feet she attempted to draw her rapier from her side, but she felt another jolt in her senses and jumped to the right, dodging another fast projectile that lodged itself into the door behind her. 

_**"You're quite light on your feet, impressive."** _

Violet was petrified, but she summoned enough courage to look at whoever was assaulting her. 

A black mask... It came to her then. That was Akechi's voice, and his outfit too! She smiled at him for just a brief second, but then it dawned on her: 

Akechi just tried to shoot her twice. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She was at a complete loss for words. Akira had told her about his and the detective prince's many disagreements that even devolved into physical altercations (or "throwing hands" as he put it), but why he was shooting at her, she-

A pillar of darkness swarmed beneath her feet, and with a leap enhanced by her rebellious spirit in the metaverse she dodged for a third time. 

_**"You just can't seem to stay still, huh? But you can't dodge forever either. Eventually you'll have to fight me if you want to leave. And when I win, that'll be the end of it."** _

Too many questions were going through her mind, and there wasn't enough time to answer any of them. Luckily for her, her and Akechi were opposites. She figured it was just a matter of who-hit-who first. 

Pulling her mask off while running towards him, she called for Ella. 

"Ella, Kougan!"

Her own pillar of light erupted from the ground, and he lazily sidestepped the attack, pulling out his jagged blade and clashing with her. 

Violet was powerful, yes, but all her strength came from her legs, and it didn't take much swinging from the more experienced persona user to get the upper hand on her. 

Easily disarming her with a few well placed powerful strikes and his use of his blade's edges to hook her own weapon, he threw her rapier across the floor and it skidded to the ground, far out of reach towards the staircase. 

Manic laughter escaped his lips as Akechi wildly swung at her, but even with his superior power and clear advantage, he couldn't land a single blow on the younger girl.

Jumping back and putting a hand to his face, he cackled.

**_"God, you're shaking like a leaf, but your footwork really is phenomenal. I might have to resort to drastic measures to get rid of you, we can't have more than one persona user running around, can't we? I don't know where you came from, but you're not leaving here in one piece."_ **

Violet tried her hardest to force out words, but the ordeal put too much strain on her heart. Raising a hand to her chest, all she could think of was the pain she felt when she'd used a blade on herself. 

She never wanted to be on the receiving end of that again. 

Suddenly darting foward, Akechi rushed her, and she prepared herself for another swing. 

The sight of him dropping his blade, for that split second, distracted her enough for him to grab hold of her arm and lock her in an iron grip. 

Pure terror gripped her heart, and the feral grin he gave her didn't help one bit. Using all the strength she had, she quickly grabbed his other arm and gripped it in the same fashion. 

Having him secure, she lifted both of her legs, briefly suspending her body in mid air, and bucked them as hard as she could towards his chest. 

With such close proximity and years of gymnastics training, her rather sharp heels rocketed into Akechi's pecks, puncturing them and causing him to howl in pain. 

But he wouldn't let go, nor did he stagger enough for her to break free. Instead, it just made him grip even tighter. 

_**"Nngh, how DARE you?!"** _

Violet pushed harder, a primal fear and urge to escape driving her forward. He smiled, looking at her with a piercing red gaze. 

_**"Got you."** _

Loki manifested behind him, his mask dissolving off his face. 

_**"LET'S SEE YOU DODGE THIS! LOKI, MEGIDOLAON!"** _

Violet let go of his arm right before the world went white.

_**\--------------** _

Ringing. 

All she heard was ringing. 

Struggling to open her eyes, she felt her face. It hurt to even touch, and it especially hurt to move her arms, but she had to. Summoning all her strength, she attempted to rip off her mask. Her arms kept falling to the hard floor beside her, and her grip was nonexistent, but she managed to do it. 

"Ella... Diaharan..."

The familiar green glow enveloped her, and within seconds she could move again. Shooting up, she looked around to see Akechi struggling to get up on his own, it looked like he'd just woken up himself. 

Upon seeing fully her fully healed, he gave a weak laugh. 

"S-So I didn't take you out with that... Damn it... I knew I'd be able to survive the blast, but you have to be someone who's had a persona as long as I have to be this strong..." 

She frowned at what seemed to be praise. No matter what the situation, it was hard to accept. 

_I've only had this power for a couple of months, now that I think about it. I'm not strong. I'm just lucky._

A large part of her was still telling her to run away, but she ignored it. 

In fact, she sat down in front of him, looking him over. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself while he tried and failed over and over to get up, she finally felt calm enough to speak.

"I have a few questions, if you don't mind answering." 

He bit back immediately.

"You're better off just killing me, I promise you. In fact I implore you to do so, coward."

She wasn't deterred, this sounded like everyday Akechi to her. 

"Why did you try to... you know, on sight? Why are you even here? What were you doing?" 

She awkwardly waved her hands around, making vague gestures. 

"L-Like I, nngh, said, just kill me-"

"No no, I'm not doing that." 

He coughed this time, feeling his chest. 

"You had no problem digging your heels into me, you wretch."

She looked at his suit, stained with blood, and her own, damaged, but her wounds were gone. 

"I'm... really sorry."

He stopped trying to get up when he heard that.

And then he howled with laughter, mixed in with sputters and groans of pain. It got to a point where she flushed a bit with embarrassment, wondering what was so funny. 

"Sorry? That's a first, how rich- *cough*" 

He groaned even more, and Violet wanted nothing more than to heal him, but this was the only way she could safely get some sort of explanation at all for his actions. She never asked Akira about Akechi's past, too wrapped up in her own problems for it to ever occur to her, so she was shooting in the dark at the moment. 

She wished she could ask him, the him she knew, if just to hear his voice again. 

Maybe she could bargain? 

"If you tell me, I'll heal you. You saw me do it, so you know I'm telling the truth."

He raised a brow, though she couldn't see it.

"That shouldn't even b-be a question you have to ask. Imagine you're the only one with a power like mine, or at least apparently so, and suddenly someone dressed in black like you shows up. Common sense dictates with the nature of this area, that person, or maybe a person-shaped entity, would be a threat, and disposing of it immediately is the best move."

She sighed. 

"I suppose that makes sense. But were words really not an option?"

"You made no effort to speak to me at all during our f-fight, so you gave me no reason to assume you could, aside from your clear use of persona skills and possesing your own. If you wanted to reason with me, try maybe opening your damn m-mouth- nngh..." 

Another fair point. She could never beat him in a battle of wits back then, and now would be no different. Whenever they had opposing views, he'd run circles around her in amusement while she fumbled with her words and ideologies. She admired how sure of himself he was, and in a way, she looked up to her Senpai. 

She couldn't stay mad at him, if at all, and in the end just smiled. If anything, at least Akechi seemed to be the exact same, violent and all. 

He didn't really answer any of her questions, but she didn't want to see him writhe around anymore. He was still her comrade, even if only she remembered it. 

"Got it, I understand. Maybe we'll meet again?" 

She said this as she began to stand up, stretching her legs. Akechi began to speak, but Violet's next action shocked him into silence. 

She bent down... and ruffled his hair. 

"W- *cough* w-what?!" 

She called for Ella while running up the stairs, tripping a bit while she did, though the adrenaline kept her going. The first-year casted diaharan on him when she got to the top, putting her mask back on. The instant he felt the strength return to him he swiped at her Persona, but it already dissipated before he could touch it. 

He jumped to his feet, but it was too late. Even if he sprinted at full speed, she demonstrated she was far too quick for him to keep up with. Within a minute, she'd already be back at the entrance and escape into the crowded subway station, and his reputation as the detective prince wouldn't let him move around undetected like she could. 

A fools errand, no matter how he looked at it. He didn't understand that girl's thought process at all, or even what her name was. She had red hair, but tons of people dye their hair that color, so there wasn't a way for him to immediately identify her if he went looking.

It'd take time, and time was not something he had with Shido breathing down his neck. At the very least, he'd already taken out the assigned target beforehand, and that's all the bastard really cared about in the end. 

He swung at the air in frustration, looking down at himself. His outfit had two very distinct holes, and while it'd restore itself as soon as he returned to reality, he wouldn't forget this. 

Something caught the corner of his eye though. 

Air left his nose out of amusment. She has to be an amateur if she left something like THIS behind. 

At the spot she laid on the floor, right where her feet would've been, rested a single black boot. 

\--------------- 

The walk home had been taxing for the poor girl. She'd been healed yes, but her head still pounded and ached even more than it would when she used to cry herself to sleep.

Everytime she thought of the battle, it seemed to respond, hurting even more. She somehow lost a boot in the metaverse since running out of there was so awkward, but shifting back to reality gave her both her shoes back, so she didn't think much of it.

Getting to her bed was absolute top priority, and after saying hello to her mother at the door with a quick dinner and washing up, nothing felt better than for her to rest her head on her pillow. 

Her phone dinged. In a clumsy fashion, she reached for it, picking it up and seeing who had messaged her.

She perked up considerably when she saw it was from Akira, and a smile played on her lips despite the dull pain. 

**Akira: Are you busy right now?**

**Sumire: Senpai! No, I'm not. I apologize for leaving so suddenly afterschool, my dad needed some help with his work and wanted my opinion, strange as it sounds.**

She was a terrible liar, but she couldn't come up with a better excuse.

**Akira: No worries. If your hands aren't full tomorrow, do you want to hang out? We could use a celebratory outing, even if it's a little premature. I just need a break, and Ryuji's been busy.**

**Sumire: Is Takamaki-Senpai not available?**

**Akira: She'd prefer it if you called her Ann, but no, she's backed up this week too. A couple of photoshoots with her agency and a... date? W** **ith** **Suzui if I remember correctly, when I asked she got all uppity and flustered. So that leaves us with just me and you. You up for it?**

She squealed in delight, causing her head to pound again. After whimpering in pain, she answered. Sumire wanted this to be perfect, and for that, she needed a day of rest. 

**Sumire: Would the day after tomorrow work? If that's alright with you, of course. I can make tomorrow work if that isn't the case.**

**Akira: I'm happy you're eager, but don't stress it. The day after tomorrow it is then. See you in class, have a good night.**

She wanted to wish him well, but the throbbing got even worse, so she put her phone down. She'd take it easy tomorrow at school, she figured. Maybe even stay home?

...

Sumire giggled, shaking her head. No, she definitely didn't want to miss a day of seeing him, even if she didn't feel too well. 


End file.
